Misery loves company
by TELLTALEGIRL
Summary: A few months before the events of TPS occur Jack hires a 17 old girl from earth as his 'intern', but later trains her to be his 7th vault hunter. Ashley of course is uncertain about what the future holds for her, but she knows she can trust her friends. Right?
1. Chapter 1

"Now can any of you tell me the domain and range to problem 11?" The voice of my teacher Mr Condrey droned on. For the  
last hour or so I have been stuck in his class going over stuff I'm already done with and know. The only reason we have  
been on this subject for so long is because the guys in my class are complete morons.

I glared at Rom, he knew it pissed me off when he purposely acts stupid. Jokes on him though I'm considered Condrey's  
favorite so he lets me read on my phone when I want. Rom must have felt me staring holes through him and he turns his  
head in my direction. It didn't take him long to realise it was me glaring at him. I could see him mouth the word what,  
but I didn't feel like messing with it anymore we were about to get out for lunch anyways.

After a few more minutes of Condrey teaching he stops all together, seeing the guys aren't even paying attention anymore.  
Once we see this, we all start to pack our stuff. I walked over to the door before everyone else could crowd it. I pulled  
out my phone to text my friends.

I simply asked Morgan and Taylor if they were gonna be at lunch today. I poked my head out of the door to look down the  
hall, and I then see the unmistakable mop of red hair that belongs to Taylor. But no sooner than she sees me the bell rings  
and I'm almost knocked to the ground by the people in my class. After I regain my footing I turn to see who it was. No  
surprise it was Ivy's snobby cousins. And as usual they didn't even acknowledge what they did, just kept on walking.

"I swear one of these days..." I mutter to myself. "Did they seriously just shove you like that?" I hear a voice say behind  
me, and I turn to see Taylor standing there. "Yeah, but you know what I'm not gonna let that get to me." I say as I begin to  
walk with the flow of the crowd. I then feel my phone vibrate and look down at it. Morgan had texted back, and said simply she  
was gonna be in Joe's. I shot back a quick alright and stuffed my phone back in my pocket.

"So is Morgan gonna sit with us today?" Taylor questions me as we turn off to take the long way to the lunch room. We usually  
took the short way, but I felt like I just needed some time to walk and think. "Nah, she and the others are going to Joe's. So  
guess what happened this morning?" I asked excitedly, and she just shrugs in response. "Oh come on! Don't you wanna guess, just  
once?" "With you it could be anything. Like 'my mom drank all my alchol' or 'I finally got a boyfriend'." She answered, and I  
just shook my head at her last guess.

"Wait did you finally get a guy? Is he cute? How old is he? Do I know him?" "Jesus, no!" I cut her off mid question rant.  
"I'm a one woman show. Have been since day one." Taylor rolls her eyes at me. But doesn't answer as we walk through the cafateria's  
main doors and sit down at our table. "You know you're gonna regret that? You do know that right?" She jokingly asks me, and I laugh  
at her. "I just don't see the big whoop about dating, it will all end in tears sooner or later." I tell her with a knowing look.  
"But anyways back to what I was telling you on the way here."

"So you know how I had to quit at diamond creek cause the season ended?" I questioned her and she nodded. "So I asked Ms. Gragg  
if she knew about any part time jobs. And look what she gave me." I then reach into my bags back pocket and pull out a paper, throwing  
it over to Taylor to read. "What's it about?" Clearly not understanding what the paper entailed. I grumble and grab the paper out of her  
hands. "It a full time job offer to intern for a guy that works for Hyperion." She just looks at me lost, obviously she hadn't heard the  
news. "Its a gun manufacturing company. Really nice apparently, pays pretty good too. Only problem, I would have to move there. For however  
long the job lasts."

"Dude thats awesome!" She exclaims, but notices the downcast look that came over my face. "Whats the problem? You should definately do it."  
"Taylor do you even know where the company is located?" I question her and she just shrugs. "No, I've never heard of it till now. But come  
on it can't be too far. What is it at the beach or-" "Its on a space station far from earth!"

She stopped all that she was doing and just stared at me in surprise. "What?" She asks, probably thinking I was messing with her.  
"Yeah, if I was to take this job I would have to leave everything behind." I say dejectedly. Taylor stays silent, and I risk a glance  
just to see her grinning. "Are you serious?! Thats awesome! Why would you not do it?" She exclaims. I just let out a sigh a hang my head.

"I want to, its just... ughhh." I groan at not being able to explain what I'm gonna do. "I just don't wanna have to basically start my life  
all over again, just because of some well paying job." "But look at it this way, you wouldn't have to deal with your parents stupid crap  
anymore." Taylor reasons, and I raise my head up at that. "That would be the main reason I go, but I just don't wanna leave all my friends  
here along with Kayla." I say to her and she nods in understanding.

"But just think you could always make new friends, and what about the guy hiring you? Is he nice?" She questions, and I shrug.  
"I dunno I haven't met him yet. I was supposed to go today and do an interview with him during third." I say to her and she looks at her  
phone. "Thats in about five minutes." She states bluntly, and I cover my eyes. "I know! And I'm nervous as all hell. What if he thinks  
I'm not good enough?" I say trying to keep myself from having a nervous breakdown.

"Dude you have a awesome GPA, you make straight A's, and you NEVER get in trouble. If he doesn't hire you he is just as immature as the  
rest of this high school." She encourages me, and I nod slowly. "Yeah you're right." I say as the bell rings telling us to go to third.  
"I'll be fine, besides whats the worst that could happen?" "Yeah thats the spirit." Taylor agrees with me. We then part ways and head to class.  
I grab my stuff and head to the library to put my stuff and inform my teacher of where I'll be.

"God this is gonna suck." I say as I enter the library.


	2. Chapter 2

Once I informed Ms. Gambill where I was gonna be for most of the class I headed over to the College and Career center. During the short  
walk my nerves started to get the better of me. My hands were shaking and I couldn't stop them. 'Just breathe Ashley. If you go in  
nervous you won't make a good first impression.' I tell myself. I stop at the door, and close my eyes. I take in a deep breath,  
held it for a few seconds and then release it. 'There much better. You need this do not screw it up.' I opened my eyes and I  
was able to reign in my nerves and open the door.

Inside sat Ms. Gragg and Ms. Huffer, both oblivious of my entrance. They seemed to be working on one of their computers, and were  
seriously focused. I hope they didn't forget about helping me with this interview.

I sigh and clear my throat gaining their attention. They both look up and smile at me. "Hey Ashley! You're just in time, we are almost  
ready. We just have to get the facetime up and running, and we will be good to go." Ms Huffer says as she gets up and walks over to  
me. She must have sensed my unease, and imediatly tried to console me. "You nervous?" She questions and I nod my head. "Yeah, my whole  
future is hinged upon this one moment. No pressure right?" I say jokingly trying to lighten the mood.

She notices but doesn't point it out. "All you have to do is be yourself and answer some questions." She says and Ms. Gragg looks up at  
both of us. "I've almost got it, are you ready?" She questions and I nod. "Have either of you talked to this guy before? How do I know he  
isn't some druggie or pervert?" I question both of them, and they both look surprised. "Oh no! He's nothing like that. He may be a bit  
childish at heart, but who isn't these days?" Ms. Huffer says and I smile at them in understanding. "He actually seems like the type of  
person you could get along with Ashley." Ms. Gragg says as she finished up with the computer.

"Okay that should do it. We need to call in about five minutes. Now the question remains, do you wanna do it alone or have one of us here?"  
Ms. Gragg questions.

"I... I think I wanna do it alone. Just to you know take some pressure off ya know?" I say to them and they nod in understanding. "Of course.  
We get it, here go ahead and take my seat."Ms Gragg gets up and offers me her seat. I slowly make my way over and stiffly sit down. I now face  
her laptop and see on the screen that the facetime app is opened and awaiting the call. "So am I supposed to call or...?" I didn't get to  
finish as I was cut off by the facetime notification went off.

I look down at the screen and see the ID 'Jack69' pops up and I hold back a snort. "Is this him?" I ask, and Ms. Huffer nods. "Yeah, we'll be  
outside if you need us." She says as they both walk out and shut the door behind them. I turn to the laptop and with great hesitation I click  
on the accept call button.

The screen loads and shows an expensive looking office space. And smack in the middle is an enormous window looking out at space. The odd thing  
that caught my attaention though was the empty chair behind the desk. 'Thats weird. Did he hit call by accident and leave?' I thought to  
myself. "Umm... Hello?" I ask. It takes a few minutes but I hear shuffling on the other end.

But instead of seeing the man that was going to interview me, I saw a small child. She must have been about 13 years old. Now usually I  
don't like kids of any kind but this girl had an air about her. She had jet black hair similar to mine (mine was dyed) and the brightest blue  
eyes I had ever seen. "Hey!" She says to me happily and I was so stunned I didn't answer her for a few minutes. But I shook myself out of my stupor.

"Umm... Hi? Who are you?" I ask her, and she smiles kindly at me as she answers. "My names Angel. Whats your name?" "I'm Ashley." I  
reply and she smiles brightly in response. "Oh! Your the girl my daddy was supposed to talk to. Hang on I'll go get him." She says  
and jumps out of the chair and runs off before I can stop her.

I sat there for a few more seconds and before long I see Angel return with a man in her tow. The man I assumed was Jack, the man I was  
possibly going to intern for. He looked a lot younger than I had expected, and he must have been in his teens when he had Angel. Man  
I would not have wanted to be him.

"Hey sorry about the delay, I went to call and some jackhole screwed up. I had to go fix it." He says to me as he sits down in his desk  
chair. And surpisingly he kicks his feet up on the desk, and leans back in the said chair. 'Alright, so he's not very formal. Thats good.'  
I say to myself. "Its no problem at all, I understand. Your daughter had you covered." I say jokingly, but those might have been the wrong  
choice of words.

In an instant Jack's eyes snapped open and he dropped his laid back facade. He lowered his feet and looked straight at me, with a look  
that could kill. "Wait back up a minute. You said my daughter?" He questioned me seriously, and I felt my heart stop. The time it took  
for him to go from calm and relaxed to this dangerous and mirthful glare he was giving me was outstanding.

"Uh, yes? I assumed you were aware of-" But before I can finish, he cut me off rudely. "Nah, cupcake. I was not AWARE of anything.  
Could you just hold up for a bit?" He turns his attention to the left of the screen and addressed his daughter. "Angel c'mere for a sec  
hon." He says to her and she seems a little hesitant but does as she is told. "Yes daddy?" He then starts to berate her about showing  
herself to me, saying something about it not being safe for her.

"But she seems nice." Angel says to her father and Jack just groans. "Yeah sweetie, but she could be anyone." Jack tells her patience  
wearing thin. "Don't you remember the last time? I don't wanna lose you." Angel looks down sadly and nods. "I know, I'm sorry."  
Jack sighs and brings his arms around his daughter, and I wait for them to have their moment. Some time passed and Angel pulled away  
sniffling but looking a little less upset.

"Now sweetie I gotta talk to Ash here, why not go play with you toys for a bit huh?" Jack asks her and she wipes her nose and nods. Then  
with no other words she walks off, probably to the other side of the office. But once she left Jack just stares off in the distance,  
presumably lost in his own thoughts. I clear my throat to get his attention and that seemed to snap him out of it.

"Huh? Oh sorry got side tracked for a bit. What were we talking about?" He asks nonchalantly as if none of the previous events happened.  
I look at him puzzled but answer "Uh, about you possibly hiring me as an intern." I say slowly, and he nods in recognition. "Oh yeah,  
that. Here's the thing." He says and looks at me with that same glare from before. "You see you weren't supposed to know about Angel.  
Period."

"Sir, what are you implying?" I say before I can stop myself, but he doesn't seem to get any angrier. "How do I know you aren't some  
spy trying to kill me and get at Angel?" He questions, and I remain speechless. He quirks his brow at me, awaiting his answer I guess.  
But how am I supposed to answer that? "I'm just senior in high school. I had no idea who you were until a few days ago." I say  
hesitantly, and he shrugs as he leans back in his chair putting his hands behind his head.

"Uh huh, yeah. And i'm the CEO of Hyperion." He says sarcasticaly, and I don't know what it was but... I snapped. "Listen here!" I  
yelled at him and he snaps his eyes open and looks at me. "You don't know anything about me!" "I doubt that. I'd bet that you are  
a spoiled little rich girl that gets everything she wants. Am I right?" He says jokingly, and I struggle to keep the tears back.

"Go to hell!" I yell at him, and he drops his smile and looked at me like I sprouted two heads. I was so done with people like  
this. People that act like their life is such a struggle, and no one suffers but them. "You don't know what I've had to deal with.  
My parents are assholes that don't care about us." I stop and take a breath trying to fight the emotion back and some of my tears  
slip free. "And you know what? My sister even left me. I had to deal with all the stuoid shit by myself. It was ME that had to get  
A job to help pay bills, while my parents wasted every dime they had!" I expected Jack to interupt, but he never did and I still  
counldn't stop the torent of emotions from coming.

"And the only reason I'm here is to get a job to keep the house and feed my pets. But if thats what you think then I don't need  
this shit." I say and look away expecting to be chastised, but after a moment I never heard a peep from Jack. I looked at the  
screen with my tear stained face. To my surprise I see Jack looking at me not with a pissed off face but one of understanding.  
And to my utter amusement he started to clap slowly.

"Wow, kiddo! Didn't know you had that in you." He says to me and I look at him lost as all hell. "What...?" I start to say but  
he cuts me off. "That right there proves I was wrong. No one could fake that stuff, and I would know." I bring my hand to my face  
and wipe away the tears. "You aren't mad that I...?" I trail off not knowing how to phrase my own words. "Let me have it?" He  
asks, and I nod. "Well it threw me for a loop when you lost it at first. Like I said you look meek and timid. But I ain't  
pissed with the shit you had to deal with, I get it."

I look at him to see him smiling at me, and I couldn't help but mirror it. "And I like people that aren't sheep. You spoke your  
mind when I overstepped and basically bit my damn head off." He says and I chuckle a bit realising that I may have went a bit  
overboard. "So all that aside does the job offer still stand?" I question slowly, and again he looks at me with a serious  
expression, but not with that same murderous intent from before. "Yeah, but I got one question for you first." He says looking  
directly into my eyes.

"Angel is the most important thing to me, if anything were to happen to her I dunno what I'd do. But I would dread it for the person  
that even TRIED to hurt her. Can you swear to me you won't be that person?"

I take a moment to answer, but I channel my resolve and meet his gaze.

"I swear."


	3. Chapter 3

I can't believe it, I actually got the job. After Jack got my confirmation he emailed me the contract. The instant it came through I read through  
the details. It said that I would be hired as a full time intern, and other things of that sort. I had Ms. Huffer print it for me, and as soon  
as I had the hard copy I signed it with no hesitation. I know I shouldn't have done it so carelessly, but I have no doubts in my mind.  
If it gets me away from this hellhole called Avery county, then why the hell not?

I grab my things and go to my fourth period. The whole time in class I couldn't get the excitement out of my system. 'Finally. Freaking finally!'  
I thought to myself as I listened to Mr. Wiseman drone on. Thats one thing I won't miss. I have never liked high school. To me it's a waste  
to give knowledge to kids that don't even have a desire to be there or do anything with it.

Just as I was losing myself in these thoughts my phone lit up. I looked down and saw it was a message. I grab my phone and unlock it to see  
who it was. Probably Taylor wanting to go walk around. But to my surpise it wasn't. It was an unknown number, with the message 'Kiddo?'  
wrote underneath it. Perplexed I answered with 'Who is this?'. And not a second later I got a reply.

'Depends, who's asking? I'm looking for my good ole' pal Ashley.' It read and I replied saying it was me. I waited for a reply and sure enough  
there it was two minutes later. 'Hey kiddo! Just making sure it was you.' He said and I hesitate for a moment. 'How the hell did he get my  
number?!', I thought to myself. I texted back and asked just that. It didn't take long for him to give me an answer. 'Eh, I have my ways.'  
The text read.

'Thats comforting.' I thought while I roll my eyes, but as I'm about to ask about his "ways" I was interupted by another text. 'Anyways, just  
gonna let you know that I payed a couple of guys up here to come get ya. They should be there tomorrow morning, bright and early. Not gonna  
be a problem is it?'

My heart dropped as I read the text. 'Shit.' I was elated to go sure, but I still haven't told my parents about it. And this is the equivalent  
of me moving out. Since I don't plan on coming back. I quickly reply with 'No not at all. I'll be ready and awaiting their arrival.'  
I then put my phone down and wait for the rest of the class to finish.

The next 45 minutes went by relatively quickly and as the bell rang I grabbed my stuff and headed for the bus. The whole ride home I tried to  
think of a way to break this to my parents. I didn't really tell my friends, since I'm not so great at goodbyes. But before I could really think of  
what to tell them I was already at my stop. Not wishing to distress myself further I pushed the thought to the back of my mind and got off the bus.  
'I'll tell them tonight and if they don't like it they can get over it. I am basically 18 after all.' I thought to myself.

As I made my way up the drive way, I saw my Shih Tzu Jack coming off the porch. And just like that all the worrying thoughts leave my head. I  
smile and call out to him. He looks up from where he was sniffing and finally takes notice of me. "Jack, Jack! Come here baby cakes." I say to  
him and he starts to wag his tail. After he recognizes me, he takes off and runs straight to me. I crouch down and give him a hug when he gets  
to me.

"Hey babe, how was your day?" I say to him and he just snorts and runs back towards the house. I shake my head and follow after him. I walk up to  
the porch but stop. I look to the right at my rabbit's cage, and I see him sitting there enjoying the breeze as usual. I call out a greeting to him  
and make my way up the steps. I take a deep breath before I open the door, mentally preparing myself for the upcoming argument about todays  
events.

As soon as I enter I am almost bowled over by my two cats Zer0 and Sly. We had recently took them in from my aunt. They were both in bad  
condition but are in great shape now.

"Whoa guys!" I say as I was able to get them pushed back and get myself and Jack inside. Once inside I saw my mom sitting on the couch on her  
phone as usual. And my dad was working on something for the house as usual. My dad looked up from his work when I closed the door. "Hey Ash."  
"Hey peeps. How was everybody's day?" I ask as usual, and my mom just shrugs her shoulders. "Eh, as good as it can be." My dad answers as he  
looks back down at what he's working on.

I nod and take my stuff down the hall to my room. I toss my bag over in the corner and kick my shoes off as well. But as soon as I was about  
to go back in the living room I stopped. 'Shit this is gonna suck.' I think to myself. "Fuck." I mutter and turn to grab my computer off the  
shelf and hook it up to my tv. Once I had it all set up and on I started to listen to my music. I figure I'll give it a little bit before I  
break the news.

I go to close my door but as I do all four of the animals run into my room. "Really guys?" I ask and I was too tired to say no. So I shut the door  
and got Jack and Daphne on the bed while Zer0 and Sly play in the floor. I grab my phone and decide to read for a little while. But as I was just  
starting to get into my story (that I only had a chapter left on!) my freaking door swung open scaring the shit outta me and the animals.

"Jesus fucking christ!" I yell as my walked in. "Whats your problem?" She said to me in a pissy little way, and I just sigh figuring its going to  
be that kind of day. "I was kinda in the middle of reading and you scared the hell outta me." I say to her as I just shut my phone off and  
toss it over on my bed. "Did you need something?" "Yeah let me see your card." She says, and I look at her puzzled. "Why?" I ask her.  
"I was gonna go get cigarettes." She says acting entitled, and I just shake my head 'Here we go again.' "I don't have any money on my  
card, remember?" I ask and oh god bless she got all butt hurt over that.

She huffs and shakes her head and walks out muttering. I just sigh and grab my phone trying to continue my reading. Thankfully I was able  
to finish the last chapter (the ending was awesome btw). Now I sat there trying to figure out what to do next. I wasn't really in the mood to try  
and find a new story, so I closed out fanfiction and opened up my messenger. My finger hovers over Jack's number as I think on whether or not I  
should text him. 'Maybe he knows how I can break this to them.' I think and press on his number.

I simply send him a text saying hey, and it wasn't long before he responds. 'Heyya kiddo! I'm glad you actually texted I'm bored as hell.' I  
read his message and laugh to myself. For my future boss he can be a little childish, but thats fine by me as long as I'm not working for  
some stick in the mud. 'Glad I can be of help. Anyways I got a little problem.' I say to him and it doesn't take long for my phone to  
recieve his message.

'What's up?' It simply read and think over how to say this to him. I sigh and simply just tell him the truth, no sense in beating around the  
bush. I told him about them not being very supportive of anything I do, and they probably won't take the news well. It takes him a minute  
to respond, I was starting to think he would ignore me or tell me to quit whining. But sure enough I get his message.

'Kiddo just tell em' how it is. You're your own person, not some object for them to boss around. And if they don't like it show them  
your contract. Do what you gotta do.' He says I sigh while closing my eyes. ' He's right.' I think to myself and send him a quick thanks.

With my new resolve I go to my friend Morgan's contact and shoot her a text asking if she could swing by tonight with a few boxes. She  
was skeptical but I filled her in and she was happy for me. Said she wanted me to get out of that house with my parents. She said she would be by  
in just a few, and I close my phone out and get up and head for my door. 'Fuck it, how bad could it be?' I say to myself as I open my  
bedroom door, and head into the living room to break the news.

{Time skip}

"That could have went better." I say as I sit down on my bed. "No shit." I look up at Morgan who walks in with me and sits in my game chair.  
"At least they left, I would have cussed them all to hell if they had been here when I pulled in." "Kinda wish you were here before, they gave me a  
bunch of shit." I say to her as I look at my room at all my stuff packed and ready to go. "What all happened? I know you gave me the short version  
a second ago, but..." She trails off as reaches down and pets Jack.

"Well I told them and they flew all into a tizzy. Said I'm not old enough to leave, and I don't have the authority to make this sort of decision."  
I say and Morgan nods. "But I know what its really about. When I leave they won't have anyone to leach off of anymore. I told them as much  
but acted like I wasn't going anywhere. They even got so pissy that they left to go help Kirsten with her truck." Morgan looks up at that.

"What the hell did she do to it now?" She asks and I just shrug. I reach over and grab my phone. "No telling but it gives me a little bit of time  
to get my shit together and be gone before they get back." I say to her as I open up Jack's messages. I tell him of the past events and ask if it  
would be at all possible if his guys could start heading here. 'Way ahead of ya kiddo. One quick getaway coming up.' He says and shut my phone off,  
and look up to see Morgan looking at me worriedly.

"What?" I question her, and she hesitates before answering. "Are you sure you wanna leave without saying goodbye to them?" "I'd rather not,  
it won't be pretty if they get back before I'm gone." I say to her, and she nods. It got quiet there for a minute and my phone buzzes with  
a new message. I look to see that it was Jack. 'They should be there in about two to three hours. Will that work?' 'Perfect.' I send  
back and toss my phone over on my bed.

"So I got about two to three hours before the guys Jack sent get here." I say and Morgan stands up from her chair. "Thats enough time to make sure  
I have everything." I say and she nods as we both go about checking over my things. To pass the time I play music on my TV through my computer.  
After about an hour me and Morgan had everything together and ready. I even let her have a few of my things. I gave her my sword Red Queen,  
saying it matched her personality. And I hesitated before I took down my Zelda sword from its plaque.

I just held it in my hands for a minute before I spoke up. "I know you might not see Kayla for a while, but could you hold onto this for her? I  
know she's not really into these things, but I figured it'd be a good goodbye present ya know?" I ask and Morgan smiles at me. I grip the hilt,  
and she places her hand over mine. I look up at her.

"She'll love it, truth be told this one was her favorite." She says and I smile at the thought. "Yeah, and I'll keep Yamato. That way we'll  
never be apart. I know it sounds stupid, but Kingdom hearts does have a good lesson." I say to her and she laughs while playfully pushing  
my shoulder. "Whatever you dork." She says and then pauses as if she just remembered something.

She pulls out her phone and opens her face time app. "What are you doing?" I question her and she looks up grinning. "I charged my phone  
before I left, so I have a full battery. And WE are gonna call Kayla." She states as she presses on Kayla's picture and starts to dial.  
"Why not." I say as I turn my music down so Kayla could be heard.

It took a few minutes but she finally answered. It was probably really early there in Australia, going by her sleepy look. "Hey bud!"  
Morgan yells at the phone making Kayla cover her ears and drop her phone. Me and Morgan both giggle at her, and she picks her phone  
back up muttering about people being loud and her trying to sleep. "Morgan why did you do that?" She questions tiredly.

"We wanted to tell you about Ashley's new job." Morgan says to her and Kayla perks up at that. "Yeah? Well tell me about it." She says  
sitting up straighter and seeming to wake herself up more. "Well I heard about a guy that works at this gun manufacturing company called  
Hyperion. He needed a permanent intern, and I figured you know? So I got in contact and... I got the Job." I finish and see Kayla  
grinning at me.

"Ashley thats awesome, when I get home the three of us can go hang out." She says but notices how I'm not looking at the phone. "What?"  
She questions, I sigh and look back up at her. "Thats not gonna be possible considering I have to go live up on a space station." I  
say and she grew quiet for a second and then she is grinning like crazy. "Dude that is badass! You have to send me pictures of the place."  
She says and I smile while scratching the back of my neck.

"Sure, whatever you say bud. So tell me how's it going over there?" I ask and so went the rest of our time. We all talked about what was up  
with each of us and our future plans to meet up some day. But before too long our moment of peace was interupted when I saw a set of lights  
outside. I go to the window fearing it was my parents but sighed when I saw that it was a small ship with the Hyperion logo on the side.

I walk over to Morgan and say my goodbyes to Kayla and we hung up the phone. We both went to the living room to answer the door. The men that Jack  
sent were covered head to toe in bulky armor, but looked badass! "Are you Ms. Houston?" One of the soldiers questions, and I nod at him. "Yes, come in and  
we can start loading my stuff."

I let the men inside and we all started to move my things to the front porch. As we set my TV down in the floor Morgan whispers to me. "Dude, you are the  
luckiest person I know." She says as she looks at the men, instantly I knew what she was refering to. "Dude shut up, you perv." I say and shove her  
shoulder. She laughs and we go to take my stuff off the porch but the first man we met stops us. "That won't be necessary." He says and pulls out a  
small device that looked like a remote. He pressed a few buttons on it, and out of the ship came a tall robot covered in the colors red and black.

The robot came over and instantly started to grab my things and load it on the ship. "Dude..." I say in amazement, and I look over at Morgan who is  
awestruck. The soldier noticed our faces and laughed. "Its a Hyperion loader bot. Jack spent a lot to send this down here with us. Said we had to  
take as little time as possible?" He questions and I nod. "Yeah, my parents are kinda assholes." I say to him as I watch the robot work. "Ah, I get it."  
He says in understanding.

Soon all my things were on the ship and I was inside saying goodbye to my pets. "Alright guys I know this sucks, but I gotta go away for awhile. But don't worry  
I'll have Morgan swing by with stuff for you guys. I don't trust momma and daddy to get you guys stuff with my money." I say and I place my hands  
on both sides of Jack's face. "Jack you be a good boy for me ok? I'm leaving you in charge of the boys." I joke and I pull him into my arms. "I love you  
baby cakes, I'll miss you." I say as I let go of him and go to Daphne.

"Daph I hate to leave big girl, but I know you'll be fine without me. But don't worry I'll check in here and there." I say to her as I rub her head.  
"Love ya big girl, I'll miss ya." I then move onto the two kittens. "Alright boys I expect ya'll to raise hell while I'm gone, but don't do anything  
to get thrown out please." I say to them and reach down to pat them both on the head. "It was awesome to have you two as pets, you kept me on my  
toes thats for sure. But I love you both and I'll miss you guys." I sigh and stand up, and look at Morgan.

"I know I'm asking a lot but could you stay here for a bit till they get back so they won't be alone?" I ask and she nods. "Of course, its the least I could  
do." "Thanks, I'm gonna go say bye to Dexter then I'll be off I guess..." I trail off trying to think of how to say bye to Morgan. But before I can say more  
she hugs me abruptly. "I'm gonna miss you. You were like my little sister." She says and I hesitate before I hug her back. We stay like that for a moment  
before we seperate, and she suddenly punches me in the shoulder.

"What was that for?!" I ask, and she grins. "Don't tell anyone I said that. Dork." I just smile and shake my head. I turn from her and walk out the door.  
Once outside I went to Dexter's cage, and entered it. He instantly comes bounding out of his house to see me. "Hey fluff. I got something for ya." I say as  
I crouch down and open my palm to him. He instantly sees the fruit loops and snatches them out of my hand. I laugh at him and pat him on back. "Buddy I  
gotta go, but I wanted to tell ya that I love you honey bunny. And I'm gonna miss you." I say to him as he finishes eating his treat and looks at me for  
more. "Bye bud." I say sadly and exit his cage and head toward the ship.

"Are you ready?" The soldier questions and I simply nod and enter the ship alongside him. He shows where I can sit and I say thanks. I flop down and look  
out the window to the house. As we started to take off I waved at Morgan and she waved back.

Before too long we were out of my house's view and leaving Earth's atmosphere. I look out the window in amazement at all the stars and such.

"Well, I guess this is it. Here I come Hyperion."


	4. Chapter 4

The shuttle ride took a couple of hours, but with this being my first time on a ship it flew by. The soldiers and pilot were all extremely nice, and allowed  
me free reign of the ship. They welcomed all my questions about the ship, Hyperion and the space station we were heading for. Our destion being Helios, I  
inquired how Hyperion was able to afford such a thing.

The pilot laughed, but answered my question. "Hyperion is one of the leading weapons manufacturers as of right now. We are actually number two, first being  
Atlas." I nod. "And how long until we reach Helios, not complaining or anything. I've just never been off Earth." I say to him. "ETA is about two hours.  
Believe it or not Pandora is pretty close to Earth."

That name made me falter. "Pandora?" I ask, and he looks at me quizically. "Jack didn't fill you in all the way did he?" I just shrug and he sighs.  
"Pandora is the planet that Elpis circles. Helios being in Elpis's gravity sorta it also circles it." "Its a planet filled with death and bandits."  
One of the soldiers fill in, as he steps up to us. "Yeah... Its not a safe place lets go with that. But its one of the planets that have yet to  
have a vault discovered there."

"Whats a vault?" I find myself asking. I didn't want to appear dumb or anything, I'm just curious. "Its a alien prison. Some contains cache's of weapons,  
and most conatin that AND a vault monster." The soldier says to me, and I look down in thought. "And Hyperion wants to find one?" "Some do but the CEO,  
Tassiter doesn't want to... How did he say it? 'Waste our time and resources on a fools errand.'" The pilot says in mock representation of his boss's  
voice and I giggle.

"But I doubt anyone is gonna go vault hunting any time soon. Seeing as how Helios is barely even started." The soldier says and he turns and walks over  
to the loader bot. I turn my gaze to the window over looking the mass expanse of space. "Anyways kid, you should get some rest, its still a little  
while until we reach Helios." I nod and turn awaay from the cockpit and head over to one of the benches. I sit down and pull out one of my blankets I  
brought with me and used it as a pillow. It took a few minutes before I finally dozed off.

I was woken up by a hand on my shoulder. "Hey, kid we're here." I here a voice that I recognize as the soldier's. I blearily open my eyes, see him kneeling  
in front of me. He removes his hand as I sit up and rub my eyes. He stands up and offers me his hand. "C'mon we're getting ready to dock." He says and that  
woke me up instantly. I jump up completly ignoring his offered hand and run to the cockpit. Out of the window I see the beginings of Helios. The center was  
complete and on both sides there were also the beginings of the rest of the H.

The pilot noticed my expresion and chuckled. "Its something else ain't it?" He asks and I just nod, not taking my eyes off the approaching space station.  
Then a voice comes over the radio. "This is Helios docking bay nine, clarify who you are." A gruff voices demands. "Aww Jerry didn't ya miss me buddy?"  
The pilot says jokingly and the radio voice just grumbles. "Oh its you two, back from you're little recruitment." "Yep, now are we cleared for landing?"  
The soldier says from beside me. The man over the radio just huffs. "Yeah, and be quick about it Jack's antsy to meet the kid."

Suddenly the ship lurches as it enters Helios space, but smooths out as we reach the inside of the docking bay. There were plenty of other ships in the area  
there were unloading cargo of all kinds. There were also many people that worked for Hyperion down here going by their outfits, and soldiers.

"Well, its good to be back. Huh, they already have welcoming comittee here." The pilot says and I look the way he was. There exiting through the doors of  
the station were less armored soldiers with a two loaders and who I assumed to be my employer.

He looked just like he did a few days ago when I spoke with him over vid chat. He also walked as if he owned the place. And by the way he carried himself  
I'm surpised he didn't already run the place. "I guess you better go meet up with Jack." The pilot says, and I nod. I hesitantly turn away and head for  
the rear of the ship that has already been opened up. As I exit I am unexpectedly grabbed up in a bone crushing hug.

I froze up not knowing who had grabbed me at first, but relaxed when I heard a voice in my ear. "Heyya kiddo! You are just the person I was lookin for."  
Jack says and he continues to hold me in his death grip. "Jack... can't breathe..." I struggle to tell him, and he lets out a mock gasp. He then drops me  
so that I land on my feet.

"Sorry 'bout that sweetie. Just couldn't help myself." He says as he smiles down at me. "Uh, hey.." I say a little at a loss for words. Here I was standing  
before my new employer. And I had this feeling of surrealness come over me. Jack must have noticed because he leaned down and started to wave a hand in  
my face.

"Helloooooo? Ash, anyone in there?" He says sarcasticly, and I shake myself out of the daze I was in. "Sorry, this is just a lot to take in. Ya know?" I ask  
as I throw him a sheepish grin, and scratch the back of my neck. My eyes shoot up to him as his hand lands on the top of my head, and my hand drops to my  
side. He has a matching grin on his face as he ruffles my hair. He laughs as I go to remove his hand, and nudges my shoulder.

"Welp get used to it kiddo, Helios is your new home. Come on I'll give you the grand tour." He turns from me and starts back to the door he entered through.  
"Wait, but what about my stuff?!" I ask and he stops. He looks over his shoulder at me. "Its being taken to your new place, don't worry about it. Now c'mon."  
And this time he does start through the door without me. But I just shake my head and run to catch up to him.

He leads me through I'm pretty sure all of Helios. I was shown the Hub of Heroism, and let me tell you it was amazing. There were tall buildings all around and behind  
them you could see some sort of transport shuttles. And to top it off there was even plants around the plaza. Actual plants! I must have stood there forever taking  
in the sight, because I heard Jack let out a laugh beside me.

"Pretty badass huh?" He asks and I turn to look at him in amazement. "Dude this is freaking awesome! This must have taken millions to build." I say to him as he  
leads me through the plaza. "Yep, it actually did. But as you can tell people here are rich as hell." He says as we continue past the hub and deeper into Helios.

What he says though about people being rich kinda stuck with me though. Living in Avery county you were either filthy rich and spoiled or you were dirt broke. I  
bet you can guess which one I was.

"And since you work directly for me, you don't have to worry about being short on cash." Jack says, but I never did answer him. He stops as we exit R&D, I guess I  
didn't even notice we toured this place. Jack waves his hand in front of my face, and thats all it took for me to snap out of it. I shook my head and look up at him.  
"Huh, sorry. Did you say something?" I ask, and he just sighs. "You gotta stop spacing on me kiddo. Hell I thought you got lost there for a minute." He says and I  
nod.

"Sorry, I guess I am just still trying to process all this." I come up with the lie easily, and its not all a lie. But he seems to accept it nonetheless, and turns  
to continue the tour. "Anywho like I was saying. Working for me you'll be making 'bout lets say 1,500 a week." "What?!" I blurt out and looks over his shoulder at  
me. "What is that too low?" He asks, and I just stare at him in shock for a moment. "Dude I didn't even make that much in 2 weeks working for Diamond Creek."

He just chuckles at my shock, and outburst. "Well kid those ar ethe perks of working for Hyperion and me. We are number one, so we make sure our employees live  
comfortably. Oh man if that surprised you, you should see your apartment." He says as we continue on past some of the other departments. "Wait I get the place to  
myself?" I question with a slight hint of hope to my voice. Its always been my dream to have a place of my own.

Jack doesn't even miss a beat when he answers back. "Yep, we're actually almost there." We continue a for a bit, when we finally reach the side of Helios that  
was used for housing. We came to a stop in front of one of the doors and Jack grabbed my hand before I could protest and placed it on a scanner. Once it finished,  
it flashed green and beeped.

"Welcome Ashley." A monotonous female voice said over the speaker, and I look at Jack. "How'd you get my DNA?" I question folding my arms across my chest. He just  
shrugs and motions for me to go inside. "Ehh its better if you didn't know." I just shake my head and head inside.

As I enter the room my mouth drops open in surprise. The place itself looks like something out of a movie. The interior consisted of the modern decor I've  
always liked. But it wasn't too high class considering in the living area there sat a big cushy sectional and a swade lazyboy recliner. Along with a huge flat  
screen TV and fireplace above it.

The kitchen however was so cool. All the surfaces were polished granite and the appliances are metal and sleek.

"If you think this is awesome, you should see the rooms. C'mon." Jack says from beside me, and walks further into the apartment. So caught up in my amazement, I just  
follow him without retorting. "Its only got the one room considering its just you that'll be here, but its still pretty frickin cool." Once we reach the master  
bedroom, I swear all my words just left me.

"Dude... this is pretty frickin cool." Is all i'm able to say and Jack laughs. Its nearly as big as the living room, has a massive walk in closet and past that I see  
the door that must lead to the bathroom. But from the looks of the place I'd say its just as big. "What'd I tell ya? Anyways I gotta get back to work, but the  
loaders should be by with your stuff here in a few. So get aquainted with the new place and you start at 9 tomorrow morning." Jack says and I turn to him.

"Wait, where am I supposed to go?" I ask and he immediatly brightens. "Oh crap I almost forgot. Here." He pulls out his phone I guess? It looked like some kinda...  
yeah I don't know what. Jack must have noticed me looking at the device and decided to eleborate. "Its an Echo. Basically a phone, you got one sitting in your room."  
I nod as he enters in something on his Echo. I then heard something enter the room from my bedroom on wheels.

"Greetings traveller! I'm a CL4P-TP steward bot. But my friends call me claptrap." The robot I come to realize what it is says. It was a simple little thing. Box  
shaped and moved about on one wheel, he was also painted yellow with a lighter stripe in the middle with a blue eye.

I walk over to the robot and kneel in front of him. "Oh my god. You have to be the cutest robot I've ever seen." I say to Claptrap and he responds without missing  
a beat. "Thank you most people think I'm irratating." He says sounding almost downcast. "Well don't worry. Some of my friends thought the same about me, but its  
my best quality." I say to him, and we both share a laugh.

"Yeah yeah. Everybody is besties now great." Jack says sarcastically, and I just shake my head. 'How can he not like this robot, he's so cute!' I think to myself.  
"This is the first ever Claptrap made, by yours truely. The board loved it so much they made a whole product line for them. Each with their own unique personalities.  
Buuuuut after awhile it got kinda old, so I sold this one to some guy on Pandora." He goes on to explain how he then got Claptrap back because of a project he wanted  
to test out. But he'll be staying with me because he can't stand to be around him for extended periods of time.

"Anywho he'll show you where to go and everything when I'm not around. So toodles kidd-oof!" He gets stopped midsentence as I grab him in a tight hug. For a few  
moments thats how we stay and after a few tense minutes he wraps his arms around me. Its seems like it took me forever to find my voice, but I eventually speak up.

"Thank you Jack. You have no idea how much this means." I simply say to him not wanting to get into a huge heartwarming speech at the moment. And I just felt him  
tighten his hold on me momentarily. "No problem sweetheart, couldn't leave my future partner in crime behind now could I?" We both just chuckle at his comment  
before we reluctantly release each other.

"Alrighty then. I'll see you bright and early tomorrow sweetcheeks." He makes a finger gun motion and leaves the apartment. For a few moments I just stand there  
taking it all in.

"So Claptrap after we get everything settled how about me and you have a girl's day?" I ask him grinning.

"Okay!"


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning or I guess what was morning came much to early for my liking. I had an alarm set on my phone for just incase, along with my new Echo. What  
mainly woke me was all the blaring alarms of course. I reach out blindly to the nightstand and hit the snooze button on both devices.

I slowly open my eyes and stare at the ceiling remembering the events of yesterday.

I had just fled my home world to work for Hyperion and met my new boss. Then the following few hours consisted of me and Claptrap playing video games, watching  
my collection of TV shows, and listening to music. Believe it or not me and Claptrap became fast friends. While most considered him irratating, I thought he  
was cute and funny. And we did share a love for puns.

'Speaking of Claptrap, where is he?' I thought as I sit up and look around the room for him. I soon spot him near the bedroom door, curled up I guess in his  
box form. "Must be charging... Hey Claptrap! C'mon, we gotta get up." I say to him and all I get in response is a grumble from him. I grin at this.

'Not much of a morning person huh?' "Claptrap if you get up, I'll let you have first pick of the music this morning." I say to him as I stand up out of bed.  
Sure enough it worked like a charm. Within the next second Claptrap unfurled and was at my TV and computer in an instant.

"Ohhhh I know just what to play!" He exclaims and I smile at him, he's like the nerdy best friend I've always wanted. As I walk into the bathroom to freshen up  
I hear one of my favorite songs start to play over my TV's speakers.

"Do I sense a RWBY fan in my midst?" I call jokingly to Claptrap, as I hear my RWBY playlist start on my favorite song I may fall. "Oh hell yeah minion!" I  
just start to laugh at his antics. He just started to call me that after I told him to stop calling me Miss. I didn't mind at all though really.

"Claptrap I swear..." I sigh as I begin to go about my normal morning routines. Once I finished up in the bathroom I turned on my straightener, and started to  
pick out on outfit. The first thing that caught my eye was my sister's green Holister jacket. I grabbed it along with my black lion king tank top, skinny jeans  
and black zip up boots. Pleased with my choice, I started to put on aformentioned outfit.

Once I was dressed I walked back over to the straightener, and I deemed it hot enough. As I ran it through my hair, Claptrap decided to roll in. "So Claptrap  
what do you make of Jack?" I ask him, and he seems to ponder it for a moment. "I dunno. He's my creator so I guess he's cool." He finishes and I just sigh.  
"Minion what are you doing?" He asks me and I look at him from the corner of my eye.

"What, my hair?" I ask thinking he meant the straightener. "Yes, what is that thing in it?" He asks again, and I giggle. I love trying to explain human things to  
him. "I'm trying to straighten it, I wanna look a little decent today ya know?" I say to him and he stops to ponder something for a bit.

But then he brightens up. "Minion could you straighten my hair?" He asks excitedly and I can't help but laugh. "Claptrap, you're a robot you don't have hair." I  
say to him turning the thing off and unpluging it from the wall. "Oh, right. Guess I kinda forgot." He says in that bright tone of his, and I smile at him.

"C'mon we should get going. We got about ten minutes before we have to be there." I state as I spray some perfume and put some deoderant on. I then grab my phone  
and pocket it while turning the TV and compter off as well. "Remeber you have to show your faithful minion the way." I say grinning, and next thing  
I know Claptrap is already at the door rushing me.

"Lets go minion Jack is waiting! Vamonos, vamonos!" I chuckle as I follow out of the door.

(Time skip)

Before long we finally made it to what I assumed was Jack's office. When we reached the door Claptrap went over to a panel on the wall and entered a code in.  
Soon the console beeped and the door flew open in front of me. I look at Claptrap, but find him already fleeing the scene. He was to far for me to call out,  
so I just squared my shoulders and entered. Inside was imaculate. On both sides of the walkway there was a little ponds, complete with exotic looking fish.  
And up ahead is where I presumed Jack's desk rested, but what confused me is that there was no workplace for me. And another strange thing being that Jack wasn't  
even in the room.

I soon find myself at the top of the steps and look at the huge window over looking what I've learned to be called Elpis. It was beautiful, with its etheral purple  
glow. I wouldn't being able to visit the moon one day, if I ever got the time and money. But from what I've been told Elpis is dangerous just like Pandora apparently.

I was so caught up in my musings that I was scared half to death when I felt a pair of arms wrap around me.

"Oh its so good to finally meet you!" And I instantly recognize the voice of Jack's daughter, Angel I believe it was. I look down and sure enough it was her, and I  
also hear a set of footsteps approaching. I look up and see Jack walking over to us. Once Angel see's her father she lets go and beams up at me. "Hi Angel, its  
good to meet you too. How old are you sweetie?" I ask her trying to create some small talk, and get over the look Jack was sending me.

"I'm 14 years old, but my dad says I'm much too smart to be this age." She says sheepishly. And I smile at her. "Same here I was always a few steps ahead of the  
other kids in school. They never knew what hit 'em." I whisper to her jokingly, and it has the intended effect. She smiles and laughs at my joke.

But the moment was shattered when Jack clears his throat and we both look at him. "Alright sweetie you need to get back to the apartment, take the elevator. And  
remember..." He goes on to say as he walks over to her. "Lock the doors, and don't let anyone in unless its you." She finishes for him and I can't help but  
grin at her cheekiness.

"Exactly kiddo." Jack says as he ruffles her hair and she giggles. She goes to walk to the elevator and as she enters she gives me a goodbye wave, which I happily  
return. When it was clear Angel was gone Jack went over to his desk and sat down in his chair.

"Alright lets get down to business kiddo." He says as he brings up his holographic computer. "Yes sir." I find myself saying autimatically, and Jack just scoffs.  
"What happened to the cute little spitfire I talked to the other day? Loosen up Ash, and none of the sir nonsense. Just Jack will do." He says to me with a grin.

"Right sorry Jack." I reply returning his grin with a small smile.

"Better, now..." He trailes off as he reaches under his desk, fumbling with something. Before long he places the item on the desk and my heart stops for a few  
seconds at the sight of it.

"Ever use one of these kiddo?" He questions and scoots the pistol closer to me. Obviously wanting me to pick it up. I hesitate for a moment before wrapping my hand  
around the handle's grip. "No I haven't actually, played plenty of shooting games though. I know the concept." I say as I test the weight in my hand.

"Not exactly the same thing kitten, but eh we'll get you up to sharp shooter status soon enough," He says and he stands and takes the gun from me.  
As he places the gun back in his desk I look at him lost as all hell.

"Uh why should I know how to shoot a gun, I was under the impression I was to be a intern." I ask him, and he grins at me.

"Well thats what I was gonna talk to you about. You weren't hired to be my intern, but to be one of my personal vault hunters! Congratulations kiddo!"


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

True to Jack's word he made me into a vault hunter. And I legit still didn't really know what a vault hunter was supposed to do. When I asked  
Jack, he taught me everything there was to know.

I learned that vaults were just alien caches that were left behind by the Eridians containing who knows what. According to Jack that was half the fun. But he also told me about how most vaults have a guardian of sorts inside them. The one that he saw was the destroyer, that he tricked a few vault hunters into opening for him.

The thing that confused me though was what he was hoping to gain from the vault itself, and when I presented the question to him he basically just waved me off. He told me that he would tell me later, and that I wouldn't understand at the moment. So I just dropped the subject and let him continue with my lessons.

After he taught me all I needed to know, he showed me how to fight. Be it with guns, weapon or hand to hand. I gotta admit the guns were pretty easy to get the hang of. Any idiot can shoot a gun, but you actually have to be able to aim the thing.

Once I mastered guns Jack got me started on a weapon, because according to him every vault hunter had their own unique melee weapon. So without me knowing Jack took my katana down to R&D to "upgrade" it, is what he said. When he returned it to me, I saw that the guys down there had added an elemental effect to the blade. And it wasn't just one, I could switch it from fire, electric, corrosive, cryo, slag and even explosive. (I'll admit I played with the damn thing for hours.)

The sword was a little tricky but I eventually got used to it, I just had to think of it as an extention of myself. But then came the stuff I struggled with forever, frickin hand to hand.

I've never been a very strong person, so I could never hit hard. I also bruise easy believe it or not so I tried to avoid fighting all together. I expressed my thoughts to Jack, but he insisted that I learn. That what if I didn't have my guns or even my sword, I'd be defenseless. So I eventually relented, and let him teach me.

Jack being a employee for Hyperion, you wouldn't think he could fight either. I was dead wrong, he straight up kicked my ass for days. He was quick as hell and actually had more muscle than I thought. But soon enough I got his fighting style down, and beat him. As he threw punch after punch at me, I just dodged each easily with a grin on my face. This seemed to irk him and he got sloppy, and I of course used this to my advantage.

In the end he lay on the floor out of breath, while I stood there laughing.

And thats how the next few months had passed with Jack preparing me for my job. But now the day arrived that we were going to go after the vault on elpis. Jack had called me to his office, to brief me on my future partners. Appartently he had hired 5 other vault hunters alongside me and his prototype claptrap was going to join us.

"Alright first up on the list is Athena." He pulled up a holo image of the woman on his desk, that showed a very formidable looking woman. "She was a former Atlas assassin, that turned against them for tricking her to kill her own sister." Jack says and I couldn't help but feel sorry for her. "Next is a mercenary type, named Wilhelm." Jack continues as he changes the image. The guy was nothing but a walking pile of muscle, but he had an air about him that said he wasn't all brawn and no brain. "This guy is a hired gun basically, but has a bone disease that explains his cybernetics." Jack stated and I nodded.

Again he changed the image and this one showed a woman in western garb, hat and all. "This lovely lady is Nisha, she apparently is a bandit that kills other bandits. Pretty cool right?" Jack asks staring at the woman's picture. I've seen that look on enough guys to know whats going on. "Awww does Jack have a crush on Nisha?" I ask trying to mess with him. He catches on immidiatly and changes the image as soon as possible.  
"Shut up." Is all he says as I continue to grin at him.

"You already know about Claptrap's protoype, so I'll skip that." Jack says dismissively, then flips to an image of a woman dressed to impress. "This here is Aurelia Hammerlock, she's rich as hell. But the little lady can hold her own with the best of them. You see that diamond on her neck?" He questions, and I nod. "What about it?" I ask and he grins. "That lets her control ice. Awesome I know." He says as he flips to the last image.

"Jack why is there a image of you on here?" I question confused as hell. But as soon as the question leaves my mouth Jack doubles over laughing his ass off. "I can't believe you fell for it! You should have seen your face." He states still laughing like a overgrown man child. It took some time but he eventually sobered up and answered my question.

"This here is my body double. Name is Timothy Lawerence, a recent college graduate that was swimming in debt. So me being the generous soul I am offered him a job as my double to pay off said debts." Jack says excitedly, and all I can do is stare at the boy known as Timothy.

"He looks JUST like you." is all I can say, still amazed. "I know! And the best part is that he sounds like me too! I can't wait to see him. Speaking of which their shuttle should be here any minute." Says shutting off the projector and looking at his watch. "Once they get here we can head down to Elpis to find ourselves a vault." He says with a certain fire in his eyes, that I had never seen before. But when I went to comment on it I was cut off by the room shaking like crazy, causing both me and Jack to be knocked off our feet.

"What the hell was that?" I question once the shaking subsides just enough for us to regain our footing. "Fuck if I know!" Jack all but yells and rushes over to his desk. Then the Hyperion automated voice comes over the speakers.

"Attention all Hyperion personel, Helios is currently under attack by DAHL forces. Please find a safe area and do not come out."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Even after the announcement was made me and Jack just stood there frozen. I don't understand why DAHL would attack Helios, from what Jack told me all the gun companies were at peace. I look to Jack for instructions, and he seems to have come to the same conclusion as me.

"We need to get out of here." We say to each other in unison, and we rush over to his desk. "Alright, here's the plan. You are gonna head down to the cargo bay, thats where the vault hunter's ship last pinged. I guess DAHL tried to shoot them down, cause they were supposed to land here." Jack says as he points to a spot on his Helios map.

He doesn't even give me a chance to argue before he is rushing about the room grabbing the few necessities. But I found my voice when he made for the door. "Jack wait!" I say and he stops in his tracks as another shudder goes through the station. He whips around on me, immediatly questioning me. "What's the holdup kiddo? We gotta move!" He says and I just shake my head.

"I don't think I can do this alone. I mean I've never fought anything other than simulations! What if-" I'm cut off half way through my fear induced rambling, when Jack wraps his arms around me. That seems to have helped me calm down a bit, considering my heart rate has slowed down some. But my biggest fear has always been dying. Jack must have sensed I was still uneasy and pulled back holding me by my shoulders, while looking right into my eyes.

"Ash look at me kitten." He says and I hesitantly lift my gaze up to his mismatched one. "Its gonna be just fine kiddo, trsut me." "How is THIS fine?! We are surrounded by soldiers, with no army of our own to fight back. We are so screwed." I say to him incredously.

And to my surprise he just chuckles and gives my shoulder a pat. "Sweetheart you need to relax. We'll be fine, yeah we gotta split up but I'll be watching you every step of the way. I gotta go get the defenses online and find you later, alright?" He questions me gently and I just nod my head. "Fine, but if I die I'm gonna kick your ass." I say giving him a grin, and he returns it in earnest.

"Okay! lets do this." He says as he lets me go and arms his wrist lasers. While I myself pulled out my corrosive Maliwan SMG, and made sure that my sword was secured to my belt.

"Lets try not to die." I sigh as we both rush out of his office.

-Timeskip-

Turns out these DAHL guys were not to be messed with, they were covered in armor and took a LOT to bring them down. But my SMG proved useful, once it ate up their armor and shields I finished them with my sword. I wasn't to far from where the vault hunters were supposed to be, but when I got there all I found was a room full of destruction. Dead bodies littered the floor, along with many destroyed loaders.

"Damn they must have already left." I say to my self as I reload my SMG, and look around. Pretty soon I find a trail of dead bodies and figure that is my best way to find them. As I start down the hall I notice that it was pretty quiet, and it made me somewhat uneasy. Just as it reached the peak of creppyness my Echo goes off scaring the living hell out of me. In my fit of fright I drop my SMG and it skids to the end of the hall.

I quickly grab my Echo and answer it, hearingg Jacks voice on the other end. "Oh thank god your ok." He says, and I sigh in relief when I hear his voice. Over the few months I spent here I got close to him and Angel, they were like my new family. They were all I had left, and I don't want anything to happen to them now. "Have you found the vault hunters yet?" He questions, and I shake my head as I head down the hall after my gun.

"No, when I got there they were gone. But I found their trail, hopefully I find them soon. I don't know how much more of this I can take." I say tiredly, and I hear him laugh over the line. "Ah don't worry Ash, we'll have these assholes on the run soon enough. Once I reach the defense controls, I'll head your way."

"Easy for you to say, these guys mean business. And I'm running low on-" But as I went to grab my gun, felt like a freaking ram just headbutted me. I went flying across the room and hit the wall, and when I hit the floor I felt my shield fizzle out. "Ash you there?! Answer me!" I can hear Jack yelling over my Echo, but I can't reach it. I manage to pull my head up and see a badass DAHL soldier coming at me, with a Torgue shotgun. 'Yep explains how that guy threw me this far.' I say to myself.

I try to lift myself up as I see the guy stop a little ways in front of me. "Well well, if it ain't Jack little pet vault hunter. Watcha doing out here all alone, girlie?" He questions as he reloads his gun and raises it up to my face. I manage to at least pull myself up to my elbows and stare him dead in the eyes. "What? Am I supposed to be afraid of you?" I say mockingly, and it seems to have just pissed the guy off.

He swings his gun and hit me in face with barrel knocking me back to the ground. 'Yeah I felt ALL of that' I think as I try to get my surroundings to stop spinning. I hear him raise his gun again and him faintly saying "I'm going to enjoy this." I just close my eyes and wait for the end, but when the gun went off I didn't feel it tear into me. But I did hear a loud metalic clang as the bullet bounced off something.

I raise my head and to my utter delight I see one of the vault hunters standing in front of me. I think its Athena because of her shield, but at this point I'm too tired to care. I just sigh with relief. I watch as Athena rams her shield into the man knocking the shotgun from his hands, and unsheathes her sword. I can see that the man is terrified, but still tries to put up a fight. He goes to pull a pistol on us, but it is pulled from his hand by a... whip? I follow the length of the thing and see none other than Nisha at the end, grinning at the terriefied man.

Then as soon as he is disarmed, I hear the sound of a Jakobs pistol go off and the man falls dead. I try to pull myself up, but ribs are still recovering from the shotgun blast. I didn't struggle for long, until I felt the sharp pinch of a needle in my side. I look to see Athena kneeling next to me. She pulls the hypo from my waist and tosses it to the ground.

"Are you all right?" She questions me, as the hypo starts to take effect. Within seconds my ribs feel good as new, and I nod at her. "Yeah thanks." I say and she just nods. She stands and offers me her hand, I took it and she lifted me effortlessly. "I'm guessing you guys are the vault hunters Jack hired?" I question as I walk over to my Echo and SMG. Jack is still on the line and I have to wait till he stops yelling to answer him.

"Are you done?" I question him flatly, and he stops completely. But it is short lived, when he starts berating me. "Ashley are you kidding me?! You had me frickin worried!" "I'm fine, some DAHL asshole jumped me. But you'll never guess who showed up to help." I say to him and he instantly knows who. "You found them?! Thats what I'm talking about, my little badass is growing up." He says jokingly and I just smile. "Anyways once we regroup, we'll start heading your way." "Yes, ma'am!" He says trying to make a joke and I just shake my head.

I disconect our Echo's and look back at the two vault hunter's. To my surprise they are just staring at me. "What? Is there something on my face?" I question, and Nisha is the one to break the silence.

"Your a kid." She simply states and I nod slowly. "Yeah, and?" "What she means is why are you out here looking for us?" Athena jumps in, and I quickly realise it does kinda seem odd. "Oh! Yeah Jack hired me to be his seventh vault hunter, but I'm still kinda new to this. So where are the others, I understand there were five of you and a Claptrap unit." I say to them remebering my friend who went to find them.

"They should be coming, we split when we heard your struggle." Athena says as she walks over to me. She then hands me a shield that she grabbed from the dead DAHL soldier. "Here your's looks like it took a bad hit." I take it from here and clip it to my belt. "Damn and Jack got this for me, its really rare." I say dejectedly as I put it into my side bag.

"Maybe Wilhelm can fix it up, he's good with that stuff." Nisha says as she walks over to us. "Maybe." I say, but the moment between the three of us is broken when I hear a loud voice call out.

"Minion! There you are! I was worried." I recognize the voice instantly as Claptrap. I look up to see him enter the room with two men and a woman. I recognize them all as Timothy, Wilhelm, and Aurelia. Aurelia and Timothy were both carrying sniper's and Wilhelm was holding a Jakobs shotgun. Claptrap wheels over to us and I immediatly kneel down and hug him.

"I missed you little buddy." I say to him as he hugs me back. "Ugh you and the trashcan are friends?" I hear a gruff voice say, and look up to see that it came from Wilhelm. I glare at him, and Timothy even was kinda irratated by the comment. So he elbowed him in the side, and I smile at Timothy. "Thank you." I say to him as I let go of Claptrap and stand to greet them.

"Its so good to meet you all but, we need to get moving. Jack is waiting on us, and its not to far from here." I say to them and surprisingly no one questions me. I was never good at being a leader, but fuck nows as good a time as any.

"You heard the child, lets get moving." Aurelia says from my side and soon we are all heading for Jack's location. 'You had better not be dead Jack.' I think as we head down the halls of Helios.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

It didn't take us very long to reach the controls for Helios's defenses, but the sight that greeted us was less than... admirable. We were right outside the door when a blue claptrap greeted us.

"Hello vault hunters! You must be looking for Jack, he's right in there. Fighting off lots of lost legion soldiers." He says cheerfully, and my heart drops. I try to rush through the door but its locked. I look to the other claptrap with pleading eyes. "Can you get this door open, we have to help Jack." I say to him and he aggrees without hesitation. I think word got out about me being nice to all the claptraps, because now everytime I walk around the station I have a handful that will follow me.

As he is working on the door my Claptrap looks over and sees a downed loader bot. "Looks like the lost legion killed this one." He says as he rolls over to it. I follow him along with Timothy surprisingly. "Most people think robots don't feel pain, but we actually do." "Whats it like for you guys then?" Timothy asks with genuine curiosity. "Well we feel it in slow motion with great intensity. This guy here died in horrible ago-" But Claptrap is cut off by gunfire and a shriek of pain from the other claptrap.

Me, Timothy and Claptrap look over to see Nisha, Wilhelm, Aurelia and Athena lowering their weapons. They must have took out the soldiers on the other side. Then my attention is brought to the dying claptrap on the floor. I quickly rush to his side, but soon see that he is beyond help.

"What are we waiting for lets go." Nisha says and I see Athena glare at her from the corner of my eye. "What?" She questions harshly and then she seems to understand that she was a bit abrupt. I then notice Aurelia kneel next to me. "Darling I know this is a horrible thing to do, but the best you can do for him is to give him mercy." I hesitate then just nod. She seems appeased, and stands up to return to the others.

"I'm so sorry little buddy." I say then stand pulling out my Jakobs revolver. "I give you mercy." I say as I shoot him in the eye, and at once he ceases all movement. I close my eyes, and feel someone lay their hand on my shoulder. I look over to see that it was Athena. I could tell she wasn't good with the whole comforting thing. So I just offer her a smile, and she releases me.

"Alright lets go." I say quietly and walk through the door.

As soon as we enter the room, all you can hear is gunfire. And of course Jack screaming for our help. He was up on the platform with defense console, trying to hold off the soldiers. "Help! Lots of help! I got no idea who these asshole troops are or why they have a murder-on for this space station, but they've got me pinned!" He finishes as tries to reload his wrist pistols. But the soldiers snuck up on him and just started to beat the shit out of him.

"I'll get to Jack you guys cover me." I say and they all aggreed. As they drew the soldiers attention I made my way over to Jack. He must have not seen me or was in too much pain to care about my presence but I just couldn't waste the opprotunity. I take in a big breath as if to scream right in his ear, but I just let out a quiet hi.

That seemed to have the intended effect, because it scared the hell out of him. He turned to me with a murderous glare and I just grinned. "You trying to finish the job kiddo?" He says grumpily, and I just grin and give him a healing hypo. "Nah I just couldn't resist." I say as he plunges the needle into himself. In a minute he is already back on his feet, but before he can do much else a voice comes over the speakers.

"Attention Hyperion: your Helios space station now belongs to the lost legion. Surrender before it is too late." A female voice said over the intercomm, and me and Jack looked at each other lost as all hell. "Uhh who the hell is that?" I say but don't get an answer as Jack turns his attention to the others. They mst have already cleared the room, and came over seeking orders.

"Holy crap you guys saved my life! Thanks! Heh-sorry hearts pounding." He says as he leans on his knees, but after a second he looks back them. "Never been shot at before. Kinda fun actually. Look these crazy bastards attacked Helios right after me and Ash sent for you guys. If we can drive them off, we'll be free to go after the vault on the moon's surface."

He then turns to the control panel and starts to fiddle with it. "Ok just let me activate the defense controls. In a few seconds we'll have turrets, force fields, laser wires-these assholes won't know what hit 'em." He says as he continues to mess with the panel. While he does this I go over to stand with the others.

I end up beside Nisha and decide to try out my wingman skills for Jack. "So Nish what do you think of Jack?" I ask her as we both keep watch for more of the lost legion. She gives me a side glance then looks over her shoulder at Jack. "I dunno. I mean he's pretty easy on the eyes, but it doesn't seem like he has any backbone sweetie." She says as she turns to look fully at me.

"Just go easy on him. He would probably kill me if he knew that I told you this, but he kinda has a crush on you Nisha." I say to her and that just gets a wicked grin from her. "Well, well..." She trails off, but I am no long paying attention when the Helios AI comes over the speakers.

"Critical failure. Helios defense systems are being jammed." "What?! How?!" Jack states in alarm staring up at the speakers as if they would answer him. "Jamming signal originates from Elpis. Pandora's moon." As the AI finishes that sentence I notice the rooms turrets activating, and taking aim at us.

"Oh crap. Kill the turrets! KILL THE TURRETS!" Jack yells as we all take aim and quickly dispatch the threat. I turn to look at the others with a matching look of anoyance.

"Well, this is gonna suck."


	9. Chapter 9

After the little dilema with the defences we decided to evacuate Helios. Jack took the lead while we all followed him out to the escape ships. It was quiet amongst us until Athena spoke up. "Who was that woman?" She questioned to no one in particular, Jack just looked over his shoulder as we continued on. "I don't know... she leads these assholes? But who ever kills her first gets a high five and a turbo mansion." And I just scoff at his answer as does Athena. As we reached the doors that lead to the docking areas Jack lead us through to the ships.

But as luck would have it we were stopped by a giant ass mech, that of course was being controlled by Zarpadon herself. She looks directly at all of us and grins. "Hello Jack." She states before she points the mech's arm towards the ships, and destroyed the last remaining few. "Oh you bitch." I find myself muttering. Jack stands beside me and nods. "Yeah tell me about it. Everyone its that colonel! Execute plan: Shoot that chic in the head!" He says as he raises his wrists pistols and fires about five shots.

But before they even made impact they were stopped by some kind of alien I think. I appears in front of Zarpedon and stops the bullets in mid flight. We all just stood and stared in amazement, when the thing started to walk towards us. "Naughty." It said in a very creepy ass voice, and I took the first move. I grabbed Jack by the arm and tried to pull him back.

"Okay thats unnerving. RUN!" He yells as we all run back inside, and thankfully Aurelia shuts the doors before Zarpedon could blast us with her mech. We all sit there and stare at the door in shock for a moment. Then Timothy breaks the silence. "Is... Is everyone alright?" He questions and we all look at each other when Wilhelm speaks up.

"All good except for the fact I landed on my ass." And at that we all laugh, while Wilhelm just grins as he stands up. "I think we're all fine darling, if some of us are still able to make jokes." Aurelia says as she walks over to help me and Athena up. I look over to Wilhelm helping Tim up to his feet. And Tim thanks him awkwardly, as Wilhelm just huffs in response.

I look for Jack and see him being helped to his feet by Nisha, and what is so cute is the fact that he stumbles over his words like crazy trying to thank her. Athena also saw this and let out a chuckle. "Aren't they the cutest?" I question her quietly and she just shrugs. "Your no fun." I state as we all regroup.

"Great she destroyed the escape ships!" Jack states and walks over to another set of doors. "New plan we're gonna use the moonshot cannon to get out of here." He says and I just stare at him shocked. "Are you crazy?! We'll die for sure." I tell him as he leads all of us down the hall. The others just seemed to ignore me and listened to Jack explain what the moonshot was. The only one with some sense was Timothy, as he walks beside me.

"This thing isn't gonna get us killed right?" He questions nervously, and I answer him as best as I could. "I don't know Tim. There's always the possibilty we'll be just fine." I try to lie to him but he see's right through it. "Your lying to make me feel better aren't you?" He questions as we all approach the shipping yard. "Yep." I answer without missing a beat.

We had to fight through a shit ton of DAHL soldiers just to make it to the moonshot cannon and even some guy in a flamethrower mech. But we made it through with our dumb luck. Only to find the elevator jammed. "Are you fucking kidding me?!" I yell to no one in particular, and Jack almost looks defeated. Key word Almost. In my anger he walks over to a panel that loads a bullet into the chamber, and calls me over.

"Ash. I need you to get in the bullet and ride up to the top. Then fix whatever's jamming the elevator. I just shrug and went with it. Why not add a bit more chaos to this day? I look up to see a walkway stretched over to the bullet, and jumped down onto it. "Oh careful thats a long fall." Jack states nonchalantly. I turn and flip him off.

"Shut up Jack." I say as I make my way across, and soon I find myself standing the bullet's chamber. "Okay I'm ready." I call over to the others. And Jack presses a button the panel that causes me raise up to the second floor. I quickly exit and scan the area. "Thats weird... No soldiers, huh." I say as I run over to the elevator. There I find a downed loader bot jammed into the thing.

Jack comes over the Echo and asks if I found the problem. "Yeah, its a loader." I say as I point the Echo at the robot and Jack cringes. "Egh he's wedged in there tight. Give it a hit with your sword." I nod as I hang up. I then pull my katana from its sheath and make sure the elemental effect is set to corrosive. I then slash through the loader and the elevator starts to lower to the group.

"What are you guys just standing around for? Didn't you know there are people trying to kill us?" I question sarcastically. Jack and the others join me on the elevator and we go back up to the top floor. "Haha. Cheeky." Jack says sarcastically, and I grin. "I try my best." I say as we reach the top floor.

We all exit and head to the control panel. Jack points us all over to an ammo, and health vendor. As we all replenish our ammo and such, Jack works on getting our exit ready. I turn to walk over to Jack when all of a sudden a door to the left slides open revealing a soldier. He yelled some gibberish and started firing at me and Jack. The bastard managed to get me in the shoulder, while I tried to fire back. Then thankfully Nisha snatches the mans gun with her whip and Athena finishes him with a well placed shot to the head.

"Holy crap! Thats twice you saved my life." Jack says as he stands from his ducked position. And looks at the others, as they approach us. "Guys if I could have a minute..." I trail off holding my hand over my right shoulder. Blood was pouring out of it as I tried to staunch its flow to no avail. When they turn to me they all look horrified. Claptrap was the first to rush over, trying to help. "Oh my god! Ashley are you ok?" He questions and I smile at him. "I've had worse little buddy, nothing can kill me but me. You know that."

"Darling this is no joking matter!" Aurelia says as she comes to my side and tries to patch me up. "Darling this will hurt but it must be done," She says as she grabs the gem from her necklace, and I look at her lost as all hell. "What do you-" But I'm cut off by a searing hot pain in my shoulder. I bow over and scream, but as soon as the pain had come it was gone. I look at my shoulder when Aurelia grabs a cloth and starts to patch my wound.

She had created a layer of ice over the gunshot, but there was still blood trying to seep from it. She soon had the wound patched up and I thanked her. I looked to Jack to see a worried expression on his face. "Don't worry I'll be fine. Now come one lets get outta here." I say as I try to stand up to my full height. He seems to accept it and walks over the smoking panel?

"Oh come one! That bastard shot the auto controls. Someone's gonna have to stay behind and launch the thing manually." He says as looks over us. I'd suggest one of you all, but I need you guys on the moons surface." "So...?" I trail off as he walks to another panel and begins to load the container into the bullet's chamber. "I'll stay behind and hold these bastards off." Jack states as he finishes with his task.

"Are you really staying? You'll likely die." Athena tells him as we all approach the container. "You guys saved my life so I'm just repaying the favor. Besides I'm a hero baby, self sacrifice is apart of the job." He says confidently, but I just shake my head as the others head to the container. "Then I'm staying too." I say to him pulling out and assualt rifle I nabbed off one of the soldiers.

"Uh, no you're not." Jack says without looking at me. "You're in no condition to fight and I need you on Elpis with the others." He says as I look to the ground in anger. "No! Who the hell are you to tell me what to do?!" I yell at him as I back away. "You may be my boss, but I'm NOT gonna leave you to fight alone." I say and at that moment pain shoots through my wound from my movements. I wince a grab hold of my shoulder.

I took my eyes off Jack for a split second but thats all it takes for him to signal Wilhelm. I feel arms wrap around me and lift me from the ground. I start thrashing around to get out of Wilhelms hold as he drags me to the container. When I realise I'm too weak to get free I just start screaming.

"You SON OF A BITCH! I hate you, you fucking moron!" I yell as tears streaked down my face. But I hear Jack call out to me as the container started to shut. "I'm sorry kitten, but I'll see you kiddo's soon. I promise." And with that the door shuts and Wilhem lets me go. I instantly grab onto my shoulder that was flaring up badly. I guess my struggles caused the ice to break and reopen the wound.

Timothy walks over to me and tries to place a hand on my shoulder, but I pull away. The others give me a pitying look, but we are all shook from our thoughts when the container launched. I can tell you that was one of the worst experiences of my life, one of which is because it ended when my head collided with the wall of the container and everything went black.


	10. Chapter 10

The first thing I felt when I came to was the pain in my arm. The pain is what caused me to rouse myself from my unconscious state.

I open my eyes and it takes me a minute to remember the past events that had took place. Seeing the metal walls on the moonshot container bring me back to me cussing the living hell out of Jack.

"Yeah that wasn't one of my better moments." I mutter to myself clutching my head, assuming my arm not only took the brunt of the hit in the crash landing. My head also sported a sizable knot on it.

But I was pulled out of my munssings when I heard groans coming from all around me. I look to my left and see Wilhelm laying over top of Timothy. Bless his heart, he was trying to get out from under Wilhelm but the man was dead weight.

I look to my right and see Athena helping Nisha up from the floor. The two of them seem to be fine, so I try to find Aurelia and Claptrap and sure enough I find them on the other end of the container I gues trying to find a way out.

I pull myself up from the floor with a wince as I strain my arm trying to get up from the floor. I get to my feet and go over to Tim and Wilhelm. "Need some help buddy?" I question Tim and he looks up at me with an exasperated expression.

"Hardy har can you please help me?" He asks with puppy dog eyes included. Even though he looked like Jack he had the cuteness that Jack lacked.

So I knelt down and with all the strength I could muster I smacked the shit out of Wilhelm hoping to wake him up. And luckily it worked, he sluggishly opened his eyes, and looked at me so confused.

"What the hell happened?" He questioned me groggily, and I just shrugged in response. "Oh I dunno we were kinda shot out of the moonshot escaping from the lost legion. And you are kinda crushing Tim just FYI."

Wilhelm then looks below him to see the aforementioned crushed Tim and immediately gets off him. "Sorry about that little buddy." He says as he offers Tim a hand up, which he graciously takes.

Once Tim gets stood up straight he thanks Wilhelm for the help and we all head over to Claptrap and Aurelia.

"Do you see a way to get the door open?" I ask Aurelia, and she seemed surprised I was even up and about.

"Darling you don't look so well. Let me see your wound." She demands ignoring my question. "Aurelia I'm fine, it's not even bleeding anymore." I lie to her, cause the fucker still hurts like hell. And blood had been leaking from the wound for a good while.

Aurelia must have saw right through my horrible lie and just gave me a look, as if to say 'you're such a terrible liar.'

I just sigh and hold out my arm so she has better access to my shoulder. But as she was about to look my wound over we all heard a voice come over our echo's.

"Hello? Hello? Thought you might be salvage. Are you all alright? Well I can answer that, you're not. You're about to die." The unknown voice states, and we all look at each other in curiosity.

"Well isn't that a cheery thought." Athena says to us, and I chuckle in response. Before anyone can continue though the voice comes back over our comms.

"When you open this door the air is gonna vent out and the differentiation will cause your eyes to pop like grapes from lack of oxygen." The voice said to us and before we could answer they cut us off again.

"Don't answer conserve your oxygen. On my mark open the hatch...Now!" As soon as the words reached us Aurelia pulled the emergency lever that released the hatch.

Before I could even comprehend what was happening, we were all launched out the exit flying through the air. I look over as I sailed through the air and saw our rescuer.

It was a woman maybe in her late twenties with short blonde hair. Dressed like a tomboy, but who am I to judge when I get along with people way better then preppy people.

When we settled on the ground the woman looked at us and smiled.

"This way don't think about the grapes thing." The woman said as she motioned for us to follow her. I decided I find to have much to lose following for across Elpis.

The others seem to have to came to the same conclusion,seeing as they followed her as well well without without question.

Sorry for the short update I'm trying to fill out college applications and party with friends lol. Promise I'll try to make the next chapter longer though. Lol. XD.


	11. Ch 11

It seemed like it took us forever to reach a place with actual air, but we did thank god. We were all huddled together in a workshop of sorts, I guess that woman lived here from the look of it.

"I'm Janey Springs! Nice to meet 'cha, who are you all?" The woman introduced and as the others started introductions, I found a place to sit down. I guess all the excitement took it out of me, and the bullet wound was not helping. I look at my shoulder and wince. The thing is covered in blood and has fragments of Aurelia's ice still imbedded in it.

"And this is Ashley..." I hear Timothy say and I suppose they just noticed me missing. I looked up at them and flashed a weak smile. "Yo." I say tiredly.

Turns out that wasn't the correct response to give in my state, because all of them were huddled around me instantly.

"Holy shit! What happened to you?" Janey said kneeling beside my injured shoulder. She reached out to inspect my wound but I pulled away. "Dude don't touch it! It fucking hurts." I growl at her. I don't care if she is the one that saved us, you don't just start poking at a hole in a persons shoulder.

"Sorry I should have asked first, but trust me when I say you need this patched up. You look like a kraggon chewed you up and spit you out." Janey says to me trying to lighten the mood.

I sigh and look up at the others. Athena caught my gaze and gave me a stern nod. I look back at Janey and shrug my shoulders. But I immediately regretted that when pain flared through my bad one. I close my eyes and grit my teeth.

"Holy crap, that was not smart." I say to myself and the others surprisingly have the gall to laugh at me.

As Janey sets to work on my shoulder, she starts to question us. "So what are y'all doing here?"

"Trying to get back to Helios, but we have to find the jamming signal first." Timothy says from beside Wilhelm. Janey gives them a quizzical look, but then Nisha spoke up to elaborate.

"Supposedly the signal is coming from Elpis. Our employer told us to head to Concordia. Said someone there could help us locate it." Janey glances at them from over her shoulder.

"Yeah I know the place, run by a fella called the Merriff. But to get there you lot are gonna need some O2 kits. Oz kits we call 'em, I have enough for you all but you're gonna have to go get them." Janey says to everyone, and finishes her patchwork on me.

I look down at it as Janey gets up to join the group. It's a surprisingly good job. But seeing as how Janey lives down here with bandits and wild fauna that inhabit Elpis.

"So where do need to go, to get these oz kits?" Athena asks and I can see Janey visibly fidget under Athena's look.

It took Janey a minute to regain her composure. But she shook it off and addressed the group. "Right so you guys need to head to these coordinates. It was my old workshop, until the kraggons got in and killed—". She stopped abruptly at that point, and clenched her eyes shut. It got quiet in the room, but then she choked out the rest of her sentence.

"They killed her." She spoke out and everyone had a solemn expression on their faces, understanding her duress. We all decide to give her a minute to compose herself. When she does, she turns back to us with a strong resolve.

"Anyways there should be enough oz kits there all of you, I'll just need to make repairs to a few of them. Ya know in case any of them were damaged." Janey says and everyone nods as they check their echos for the location.

I stand up with a little bit of a struggle, but in the end I manage to get back on my feet. I check my echo and see the location it's pointing us in.

"Ok then let's go get those kits, and get to Concordia." Claptrap says enthusiastically, and Tim gives him a deadpan expression.

"Let's try not to die please." Timothy responds and earns a chuckle from Wilhelm and Aurelia. "Oh darling you so over dramatic. We'll be fine." Aurelia tried to console him, and to my surprise it did actually calm him down a bit.

I grab my smg and go to join the others at the exit, but I'm stopped on the way by a hand on my shoulder. I look over at Janey and see her looking at me with a weird expression.

"Sweetheart I think it'd be best if you wait here with me, until your friends get back. You're not doing too hot." She says to me and I whip around to find that my team has already left me behind.

When I look back at Janey I can see a guilty expression on her face and she scratches the back of her neck sheepishly. "Yeahhhhh I sorta told them to go without you. Your not in good enough shape to be off running around fighting kraggons. Maybe once you've had some rest." She says to me, but I'm barely paying attention as I turn my back to her.

I walk back to my previous spot and sit down facing the entrance awaiting my friends return.

I can't believe they would just take off without me. I mean yeah I get that I'm hurt, but they could of had the balls to say this to my face. Without realizing it a tear slides down my face with this small betrayal.

Even though they left without telling me, I hope they all come back safe. I don't want to lose anyone.


	12. Chapter 12

It actually didnt take very long for the others to get back. While they were out getting the oz kits, Janey asked me for some help with one of her projects.

She told me about some guy named Deadlift that took an important part for her moon zoomy stations. And that for us to get to Concordia we would need a ride.

"So how am I, the cripple supposed to help with that?" I ask teasingly and Janey actually looked ashemed, before she saw I was just messing with her.

"Right right. When the others get back you all will be on your way to kill that asshole. Buuuut I have a little side job for you to help with." She says smiling at me.

I suppose she didnt want me just sitting around worrying about my team. And I had been taking healing hypos until my shoulder had healed up well enough.

"I'm lisiting. What is this little job?" I ask her as she leads me to the hangar door. "So I run this little side business making insperational posters and the like. And that ass Deadlift ordered a crud ton."

"Problem is I still need a badass person to model the posters for me..." Janey trails off and I immediatly put two and two together.

"Nope not gonna happen. I don't EVER particpate in pictures, and I'm not about to start now." I tell her stubbornly and back away a few steps to make my point. But that doesn't deter her at all, she just invades my space again and gives me a pair of ppuppy dog eyes.

"C'mon Ash all you gotta do is take a few pictures looking all badass like you do, and say a few badass things." Janey pleads with me and I can't help but question a part of her plea. "Wait you think I'm a badass?" I question hesitantly and Janey's eyes light up.

"Well of course! You're a teenager running and gunning with a team of vault hunters. Not to mention you took a bullet to the shoulder and you're still going." Janey says to me with a wide grin and I can't help but smile as well. Hearing someone think that you are that cool is a real ego boost.

"Alright just tell me what to do." I sigh and tell her. "Awesome! Here take my oz kit and go stand near that jump pad outside. I'll give you more instructions in a bit." She then hands me her oz kit and I place it on my back making sure it was working.

I walk outside and look for the jump pad Janey mentioned. Eventually I found what must have been the pad and I placed myself next to it. Before I could even get my echo out and call Janey, my echo went off on my belt.

I reach down and just press the button for the speaker and answered the call.

"Ok so what now?" I question her as I looked over Eplis's landscape, waiting for her instructions. "So when I say step onto the jump pad and while in the air say something really cool." She says to me and as she finished I watched as the jump pad in front of me unfolds and lets off a green light.

"Ok and quick question. How far is this thing gonna launch me?" I ask her, but there's no answer. I look down and see that my echo has already disconnected the call.

"Figures, alright whats the worst that could happen?" I say to myself as I walk towards the pad,thinking over how to pose and what to say.

Coming to a decision I grab my sword off my belt and unsheath it. I then step onto the pad and try my hardest not to flounder in the air. Somehow I was able to keep a solid stance and look right at the camera.

I gave it my hardest glare trying to emulate one of my favorite sword wielders, and speak unblinkingly at the camera. "Hands off my friends."

Within seconds I land back on the ground and answer my ringing echo.

"Holy crap! I don't even have any words to describe that." She says and I took it as she thought I was horrible. " That bad huh?" I question the air and splutters for a second before answering.

"Are you kidding me?! Ash that was awesome! I mean the whole serious face and the sword! The sword was just perfect." She continues to ramble about how she loved the picture and my quote as well.

"Was I really that cool?" I can't help but question her and I can feel the grin on her face as she answered me. "Ashley you were meant for this life, you fit that whole badass vault hunter look. You may not be the biggest or strongest, but I can see you bring a special something to your group."

I can't help but smile to myself at her praise. I had never had anyone say those things about me, I was never the center of attention. Being the little sister to a marine, you are only ever remembered as that. Never for your own life and accomplishments.

Shaking myself out of that loathesome hole of mine I spoke to Janey. "So how many more do you need me to do?"

And thats how we spent the rest of time until Athena and the others got back from their little trek.

AN* Sorry for the short chapter and late update. I've been busy with college paperwork and of course the release of KH3.

ps* KH3 was awesome lol

Also thanks for you alls comments I look forward to seeing them everytime I update and thanks for the support. I'm gonna try to start regular updates but no promises XD


	13. Chapter 13

Once the others returned Janey and I had already finished up her posters. While she was explaining what I needed to do with them at Deadlift's, I heard the others enter the room.

Yeah I understand why they left me here, and I was still a bit mad about it. But I decided to forgive them. Athena approached me and handed me a Oz kit, which I went ahead and placed on my back.

I decided to just swallow my pride and tell them that I understand why they left me here with Janey. I also told them very enthusiasticly that I was all healed up and ready to go after Deadlift. So after everyone was geared up and ready we set out.

Along the way we ran into some kraggons but nothing serious. As we were coming up the Deadlifts our Echo's come online. It was one voice none of us wanted to hear.

"Vault hunters hear me out. This is not a fight you want to be in the middle of. Leave now and we will not pursue any of you, you have my word." Zarpedon says to us halting us in our tracks. We each give each other a bewildered look. Was this woman serious?! She attacked a space station full of innocent people. Before anyone could even make a smart ass remark to her, I beat them to it.

"Thats precious coming from the psycho who killed countless innocent people on Helios. And yet you are willing to let us, a couple of Vault hunters go. If I didn't know any better I'd say you were scared of us, and you would right to be afriad. Cause we're coming for you bitch." I finish with a threating note at the end. I look up at the others just staring at me dumbfounded.

I hear asigh on the other end and Zarpedon comes back over the line. "Very well you leave me no choice." I then hear the line crackle a bit and Zarpedon speaks up again. "Deadlift this is the commander of the Lost Legion. I beseach to head off the Vault hunters heading for your compound." "And why the hell would I do that? Your the person that locked me up in the first place." Another voice answers that I assume must have been Deadlift himself. "They said your jump pads are stupid." Zarpedon deadpans, and I hold my Echo at a distance the avoid the yelling from Deadlift.

"I WILL KILL THEM ALL!" He screams and the line goes dead after. I put my Echo back on my belt. Turning back to the others I'm again greeted with their previous stares. "What?" I question them shrugging my shoulders. Claptrap was the first to break the silence. He rolled over to my side and threw his arms in the air. "Holy skag sack! Did you hear yourself Minion?!" He yells as he wheels circles around me. I find it kinda cute and let out a small giggle.

"Yeah even I'm kinda scared of you right now." I hear Tim say jokingly. I go to reply but Aurelia cuts across me. "Well this is all very touching darlings, but we still have a digistruck key to obtain yes?" She says questioningly and I give her a sheepish look.

"Sorry I just wanted to give her a piece of my mind ya know?" I say as we continue on our way. Nisha comes up to my side, putting her arm around my shoulders. "I know what ya mean kitten. We'll get her back for it and them some." Nisha says and I smile. We continue for awhile finally reaching our destination. Upon arrival we split into two groups. One to reactivate the entrance and the other to do that thing for Janey. I took only Claptrap and Timothy along with me since it was a easy enough thing to do. And the others worked their way to the controls.

We had placed all the posters but the last, and as I pasted it up on the scrap of metal I hear Tim let out a sound that sounded like it should come from a fangirl. I look back at him and see him pointing at the poster. I turn to examine it and I smile at it as well. Turns out the last one was a generic hang in there kitten poster. I haven't seen one of these in forever.

"He's soooooo cute!" Tim says excitedly and I can't help but giggle at him. He either ignores me or doesn't hear me being too absorbed by the kitten. I turn to Claptrap, surprised to see him staring at the poster as well. "This picture is making me introspect really hard." He says to no one in particular, and I just shake my head and look at the kitten as well. "Its a cute kitten, I can't deny that." I say with a sigh.

We sit there for a moment more before I hear a person clear their throat behind us. All three of us whip around expecting enemies. But standing their looking at us disaprovingly was Athena, Nisha, Aurelia, and Wilhelm. None of us spoke up at first being embrarassed for looking at the kitten poster with such fascination.

I speak up first and I just blurt the first come back I can think of.

"Don't you judge us! Don't act like you guys don't like kittens."

And with that Nisha doubles over with laughter and Wilhelm even lets out a few chuckles. Aurelia just smiles fondly at me. Athena though gives me a stern look. She then turns and heads for the reactivated jump pad.

We follow after her and proceed to mow down Deadlift and his men on the way to Concordia. But during all this I couldn't help but feel like I did something to dissapoint Athena.


	14. Chapter 14

Thankfully we reached Concordia in one piece. When we had fought with Deadlift I honestly had a little bit of fun. The jump pads were a little disorienting at first, but I managed to get the hang of it.

I expected the space port to be a bit more... I don't know. I just didn't expect it to look like my old home, on Earth.

"Welcome to Concordia, a craphole if I ever did see one." Jack says coming over our Echo's. "You gotta go see a guy called Huxter, but he goes by the Merriff."

The group looks confusedly at one another when Jack says the name. Even I was a little put off by it. I pull my Echo from my belt as we start to enter. "Is that even a real thing?" I question Jack and I hear him scoff on the other end. "Are you kidding?! Its supposed to be a mix between a sherriff and a... yeah its stupid" He told me with an exagerated sigh.

I roll my eyes at his need to be over the top. But thats one of his better qualities if I'm honest.

Being here now with Jack and the other Vault Hunters made me realize that maybe I had found my own little group. Back home most of my so called friends didn't really talk to me much. It was like I was a back up friend to them, but here is diffrent. Jack and the others actually seem to want me around.

I was pulled frommy musings as I heard my friends yelling. I excuse myself from Jack and run over to them.

When I reached them I saw that they were gathered around another Claptrap that was funnily enough wearing a cops hat. They were all yelling at the robot, but it wasn't helping going by all the tickets he has handed them.

I knew we would get nowhere like this so I stepped forward and knelt down in front of the customs Claptrap. "Hi there, what seems to be the problem officer?" I question in my over the top sweet voice, trying to get his attention off the others.

Thankfully he turned in my direction and greeted me. "Hello there miss. If you don't have a problem at this time , then I must ask you to step back while I deal with these trouble makers."

"Actually thats what I wanted to speak with you about. These are my friends. And we really need to get inside, is there any chance you could just let us off with a warning?" I question him with a big pair of puppy dog eyes. He hesitates as I add on. "I promise to keep them out of trouble in the future."

He stays silent for a minute and then he graces us with his answer. " Hmmmm alright! But you better make sure they stay far from trouble, no one can escape the law forever!" He exclaims as he rolled himself over to the door, and opened it for us.

I then turn to the others and gesture for them to move forward. "After you." I say to them with a smile, which earns me a smile feom at least Aurelia.

"Well aren't you the little actress darling." She says as we enter the room for decontamination. I rub the back of my neck as I answer her. "Well one does have to hone their kiss ass skills at some point right?"

As we go through all the craziness that is nurse nina we finally enter the main hub of Concordia. As we stand there analyzing the town we hear our Echo's crackle to life.

"Take the elevator up to the offices." Jack supplies for us as we make our way over to the office elevator. "Yeah this guy is still pulling down a fat retirement plan from Hyperion, I'm basically his boss. He's practically on the team already." He tells us as we all pile onto the elevator. Once we were situated Athena hit the button to take us up.

Everything was going fine all up until the elevator screeches to a halt. I grab onto Tim for stability and of course he does the same. "Um what was that?" Tim questions shakily and before any of us could say something the speakers all around Concordia came to life.

"Um so here's the thing... No visitors today." A male voice says and without warning the floor dropped out from beneath us.

We were in the air for only a few seconds before we came to a crushing halt. I landed on my back as I assumed the others did. I began to pick myself up and help them get their footing. Once we all picked ourselves up we were greeted with an automated cheery voice.

"Thank you for visit have a wonderful day!" It stated and before it finished completely it was silenced with a bullet courtesy of Wilhelm. "Was that really needed?" Timothy questions him, and Wilhelm just shrugged as we exited the elevator.

"Ahhhh! You stupid named son of a bastard!" I hear Jack yell over our Echo's. Not wanting to deal with an angry Jack I look to Athena pleadingly. She lets out a sigh but answers Jack. "The direct approach isn't going to work, is there any other way to get into the offices?" She asks him , and he hums in thought.

"Well I guess there is one other person that could help us... Head to the Up Over bar." He tells us with some hesitance. "Alright." Athena says and ends the call. We all scan the streets until we see a brightly lit neon sign to the left. As we enter I surpress a sigh. I always hated these places, with the crowd and bright lights.

I see Athena, Wilhelm, Aurelia, and Nisha over by the dance floor talking to some man and woman. I guess they were the people Jack said could help us. Meanwhile Tim and Claptrap decided to follow my lead and head over to the bar. I decide to buy me a drink while we wait on the others. I look over to Tim to ask what he wants, but all I get is a slack jawed expression.

I look over to see whats grabbed his attention and I too am graced with Timothy's facial expression.

"Looking for me suger?"

\--

AN~ Hey guys I finally got an update in. I just had really bad case of writers black. I was going to make this chapter much larger but decided to split it in two.


	15. Chapter 15

"Looking for me sugar?"

Myself and Tim are faced with a woman that didn't even seem real. For one she was wearing clown makeup and was pulling it off surprisingly well. I was about to answer her question when Timothy starts to stutter out a greeting.

"Wow! You... you're really pretty. Are you sure we're still not dating?" He says to the woman blushing a scarlet red that I thought was so cute. But something he said caught my attention.

"Sorry sweetie but no. I know the difference between my ex and a body double. You're not drooling enough." The woman answers him and I'm left dumbfounded. The woman must have noticed my confusion and smiled at me.

"We haven't met have we? I'm Moxxi sugar. And you are?" She questions me and holds out her hand in greeting. I hesitated for a moment before taking her hand and giving it a firm shake.

She studies me for a moment before she grins at me and lets go. "Its nice to see a kid with some manners. All the kids in this part of the galaxy are either bat shit crazy or eaten by kraggons." She says to me placing her hand on her hip and I visibly grimace.

At that moment the others decide to join us.

"Hello again Moxxi." Athena says to her in her normal curt way. "Jack sent us." Moxxi smiles and waves at her and we all observe the exchange. "Hey Athena. Haven't seen you since all that business with Knoxx. You're lookin' good."

"So Jack sent you guys huh? Musta bothered him somethin' awful. No worries though. Its all in the past. What does he need?" Moxxi questions us and Aurelia this time answers.

"Dahl soldiers have taken down Helios's defenses with a jamming signal darling. We must find it and do away with it."

As Moxxi explained how we needed to install a couple of transmitters across town I had started to zone out. I guess running and gunning frome Helios to here has finally started to take its toll. I guess the others noticed my exaustion and spaced out look, because I soon found a pair of snapping fingers in my face.

I see that it was Nisha that snapped me out of my funk. "Sweetie you look like hell." She tells me while crossing her arms, and I scoffed at her. "Wow tell me what you really think." I say to her looking around the bar. Immidietly I saw that we were missing a few people.

"Where'd everyone go?" I ask Nisha as I browse the drink menu. Nisha leaned on the counter beside me, looking over my shoulder at the menu. "Tim and Wilhelm went with Aurelia to set those transmitters up." She says to me as she flags down the claptrap waiter. I pass her a couple of bills before he rolls up.

"Pay for something fruity would you for me? I'm gonna check in with Athena. Just have him bring it over please?" I ask her while looking over at a brooding Athena in the corner.

"Alright darlin'. But be careful she seems a little extra grumpy now." Nisha says to me as she claps me on the shoulder. I heave a sigh through my nose and make my way over to Athena.

As I approached I could see her eyes were closed with a thoughtful expression on her face. I walk up beside her and lean my back against the wall. "So... you know Moxxi?" I decide to ask and she just lets out a sigh and opens her eyes.

"Yes. She and a few other vault hunters helped me to kill General Knoxx." She stated flatly. I waited for her to eleborate more, but I guess that was all the explanation she was willing to give. She didn't seem to want to talk more but if I was gonna be working with her and the others I wanted to get to know them.

"What did Knoxx do to piss you off so much?" I question her and she visibly tenses, maybe that wasn't such a good question yo ask after all. Just as I was about retract my inquiry she sighs and begins to speak.

"He tricked me into killing my sister." She says quietly and reachs up to brush the scarf around her neck. "You actually remind me of her. On the outside she looked like a nice quiet girl, but damn if you stepped on her toes she had a mean bark." She says with a wistful smile, then turns to look in my direction.

"I just don't want to see another innocent person die for stupid reasons." She tells me with her trademark stony look. I am just speechless at her admission so I just gave her a firm nod.

"Good thing we're all tough bitches to kill huh?" I hear a voice say in front of us and look to see Nisha standing there with 3 drinks in her hand. And funnily enough Claptrap is tagging along behind her. I smile and see Athena even give a small smile as well. We take our drinks from Nisha and clink them together.

As we down our drinks I look over and see Tim and the others entering the bar. I wave them over.

"So did you guys find where the signal is coming from?" Nisha questions them and Wilhelm is the first to answer her. As he and Aurelia are telling them what the plan was I pull Timothy aside. I had noticed when they came back Tim seemed a little off.

"Whats up with you? Dis someing happen?" I ask him and for a few seconds he doesn't even answer. I happen to notice his intense at Wilhelm's back though and I put two and two together.

"Earth to Tim!" I say to him while waving my hands in his face. He seemed to snap out of it and looked at me with confusion. "What, did you say something?" He asks looking at me, and I smiled at him. "I noticed you looking at Wil, I won't say anything."

He seems shocked at first that he was figured out but then just gives me a sweet smile. "Thanks Ash." He tells me and I nod at him.

AN~ Hey guys sorry it took me awhile to get this chapter up but I've been dealing with a lot here lately. But seeing that people actually like my story helped me to get past my block. Reviews are always welcome I always look forward to seeing what you guys think of it! And also I was thinking of doing Timothy and Wilhelm ship in this story, but I wanted to know what you guys think about it.


	16. Chapter 16

AN~Hey guys sorry its been awhile i just started college and things have been hectic. But now im back with another chapter!

Turns out the signal had came from a place called crisis scar. When we all set out to find it, some of us thought it would be best if only half of us went.

I had pointed out that the Merriff was acting really strange, and that some of us should keep an eye on him. I nominated myself and Claptrap insisted he stay behind to watch his minion. With a sigh Aurelia said she would stay to assist me in watching the Merriff.

So as the other four of us went for the exit I tagged along to see them off. Nisha hit the button to open the door but nothing happened. I assume she thought it was stuck so she continued to beat the shit out of it, but the door never budged. After a second or two the speakers crackled to life.

"Sorry but due to, um circumstances no one is allowed to leave or enter Concordia. Good day to you all." The Merriff's addressed the town nervously, and before we could do anything the blast shudders slammed down over the exit.

It was quiet for a few moments, none of us knowing what to say.

"Well, I saw that coming." Wilhelm bluntly states and with aggrivation Nisha elbows him in the stomach. "Shut it moron!" Nisha growls cleary upset with the turn of events. Wilhelm being upset at the abuse Nisha is putting upon him, starts to argue back at her.

As the two delve into a heated argument, that I had no intention of getting into my Echo kicks on.

I back away from the group watching as Athena waits for them to be done and Tim trying and failing to break them up. I grab my Echo and answer it, unsurprised to see that it was Jack calling.

"Damnnit! That stupid named son of a bastard!" He rants shrilly and I just roll my eyes not at all surprised by the Merriff's actions. I wait for him to finish before I speak. "Yeah so the others can't get out this way. Any other ideas?" I question and wait for his response. Once he lets out a fruatrated sigh he answers me. "Go talk to Mox, she has a ton of ways in and out of that place."

He then proceeds to hang up on me abrubtly and I pocket my Echo turning back to the others.

By now Wilhelm and Nisha had calmed down enough, that they weren't about to kill each other. That I was at least thankful for as I ot their attention. "Guys we need to head over to Moxxi's. Jack said she has a bunch of secret entrances." I tell them and Athena gives me a firm nod as if to say good job. I at least hope thats what it meant.

With a few grumbles from the others we make our way back to the bar, only surprised to see that Moxxi wasn't even here. I leave the group and find Aurelia and Claptrap on the other side of the bar. "Hey guys did you see where Moxxi went?" I ask them both and Claptrap shrugs. Aurelia took a sip from her drink before answering me. "Not a clue darling. She was here just a moment ago."

I sigh and walk back over to Athena and the others to see if they had heard anything. Weirdly enough they were listening to a bartender claptrap unit rant. Wondering why they were even remotely interested in what it was saying I joined them to see for myself.

"If I were anymore annoyed I would probably let it slip that the shop is accesible through pulling the lever on that machine and hitting the button. Phew close one." The claptrap unit finishes and looks up at all of us. We all sat in silence for a moment dumbfounded by the claptraps inabbility to keep secrets.

Timothy breaks the silence with a bored tone. "I got it." He then proceeds to follow the given instructions. We all follow him back including Aurelia and Claptrap who joined us just a second ago. When the wall slid out of the way revealing a small room covered in bits and pieces of technology, we hear a very southern accent singing a song about bubbles and birds.

We all peer into the garage and see and strange sight. There stood Moxxi in a pair of overalls and a mechanics cap. Turns out she was the one singing and also the one that the southern drawl belonged too.

"Holy shit" I mutter along with everyone else's comments of surprise. This seemed to jolt Moxxi out of her focus. She jumped away from the thing she was working on and turned to glare at us, very angry might I add.

"Whoa! What are you doin-?!" She yelled at us and then stopped her self. Continuing in her normal sultry voice. All of us were silent with shock until Tim spoke up. "Wow oh god you're even prettier without make up. Will you marry me?" Tim stutters and I just sigh and shake my head.

Before Moxxi can turn poor Timothy down again Athena cuts in. "The Merriff locked down the town. Do you know any other way out of here?" Moxxi turns to Athena with an annoyed look clouding her face. "I know a way out, but I ain't--won't show it to you unless you promise not to tell ANYONE what you just saw."She states looking at all of us. I nod and smile at her

"We promise Moxxi." I say to her and she grins at me. "Thanks sweetie. Cause if any of you spill, my son would have to bury you alive in a shallow grave." And that instantly wipes the smile from my face as she leads us down a set of stairs.

We follow her down as she hits a button and a shutter opens revealing an exit. "Thats the way outta here! Hope you guys find that signal, and remember: shallow grave!" She says to us with false cheer. I look to the others and continue to wave them off as they set out for Crisis scar. Once they're gone Aurelia, Claptrap and I follow Moxxi back upstairs to the bar to wait for our friends.

It was a couple hours later that I got a call from a very pissed off sounding Jack. When I answered I wasn't even able to get in a greeting, before he was spouting off orders.

"Meet me at the fast travel station, we gotta go have a chat with our dear ole Merriff." He says in a growl then hangs up as quick as he called.

I turn to Aurelia and Claptrap gulping down the rest of my drink before standing. "Come on Jack wants to meet us at the fast travel. Turns out I was right about the Merriff."


	17. Chapter 17

AN~ Oh my god sooooo sorry its been awhile again! I've had writers block and busy of course with borderlands 3! So far the game is awesome and its fixed my writers block. lol

When we got to the fast travel Jack was there waiting for us. It was surreal seeing him there after we had to leave him behind. I was hardly paying attention to the conversation, it was like my brain just shut off. All i could see was us being shot out of the moonshot, leaving Jack to be swarmed by Dahl soldiers.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw the others clear off and Jack approached me.

"Ash, yoohoo anyone home?" I hear Jack saying as he snapped his fingers in front of my face. I jump slightly and look at him. He had an amused expression on his face before it morphed to one of confusion and dare I say worry.

"You ok kiddo? You look --Oof!" He is cut off when I throw my arms around him tight. I cling to him tightly afraid that if I were to let go, he would disappear. He hesitates at first before he puts his arms around me returning the hug.

I give him one final squeeze before I let go and back away looking at Jack. Before he can even question my actions I punch his shoulder. "You asshole! You scared the hell outta me." I berate him and he just rolls his eyes. "First off language there kitten. Second the hero never dies, have some faith in your fearless leader." He says with his trademark grin and I can't help but return it.

We stay like that for a bit before Jack's Echo comes online with Athena's voice coming through. "Jack we have the office and the Merriff secured, just waiting on you and Ashley." Jack grabbed his Echo and answered her back. "Awesome don't start till I get there. I don't wanna hear him gargle his answers through blood. Guys got horrible diction to begin with." He finishes and places the device back on his belt as he heads for the elevators.

We take the office elevator up and make our way to the Merriff's office. But before we enter I pull on Jack's arm to stop him at the doorway. He glances back at me with his eyebrow raised. I take a deep breath before I ask him the queation thats been on my mind for awhile.

"What are you gonna do to him? You're not gonna hurt him right? I mean yeah he betrayed us and all but we shouldn't stoop to his level." I say to him and he sighs before facing me fully. "I'm not gonna do anything kiddo. Even though the son of a taint may deserve it, thats not what heroes do." He tells me with an honest smile and I nod trusting him.

We enter the office to see the others already there keeping themselves busy while keeping an eye on the Merriff. When the man in question lays his eyes on Jack he starts to panic.

"Jack, Jackie you should have said you were coming. You should have said so!" He tries to cover cheerily but we all just gave him blank stares as Jack advanced over to the mans desk and places his hands on it.

"Its funny but we went out to shut off a jamming signal, and guess where its coming from? Your office." Jack says with a hard voice glaring holes through him. You could see the Merriff was nervous as all hell. Before Jack could question the man further I step up beside him.

"Dude just be honest with us and nobody needs to get hurt here. Zarpedon is trying to kills millions of innocent people, you could redeem yourself." I state calmly and he seems to decide on his answer looking back to Jack.

"She was gonna kill me otherwise, you gotta believe me." He told us with a shaking voice and Jack stands to his full height crossing his arms. "Who is she? Please lie to me I really want you to lie to me." He says ssarcastically, but the Merriff doesn't even answer. But looks to me surprisingly. "You lot aren't gonna kill me are you?" He pleads with me and before I can answer him Jack beats me to it.

"Of course not. Now get outta here." Jack says waving his arm at the man as he walks over to the fish tank muttering about getting up to Helios. He is cut off though as a gun fires and bullet goes flying by me and nearly hitting Jack in the back.

We all whip around and pull our guns on him. He tries to fire again but the gun just clicks. He throws the revolver down and puts his arms up to shield himself. "I surrender." He squeaks and we all put our guns away, all except for Jack that is.

He lets out a scream and fire fours rounds off into the Merriff. "ARGHHHH! I was gonna let you live, you stupid named son of a bastard!" When the shots hit the man blood flew and got on my face since I was still near his desk when it happened.

I look down at the Merriff's lifeless body and back away from him slowly. I see Jack walk by me and circle around the desk. "Ohhh that was... oddly satisfying. Well ok now we gotta get started on building that robot army." I hear Jack saying to the others, but I stopped paying attention as I just left the room.

As I was riding the elevator back down all I could think about was the look on Jack's face after he Killed the Merriff. He wasn't even bothered by it. I shudder as I try to forget about the whole ordeal.

\--

AN~ Hope it was good I really tried to write the Merriff's scene as well as I could and the OC's witnessing Jack's decent into his wonderful borderlands 2 self lol. Anyways let me know what you guys think and as always likes follows and reviews are always appreciated


End file.
